Anjo
by Denise Naomi
Summary: DracoGinny 'Porém, naquele ano, conheci Ginny e seu amor, e isso, mudou completamente o rumo da minha vida e, principalmente, me mudou para sempre.' A história de um amor que nem a morte pode superar. Muito romance e drama para quem gosta.
1. Você é meu anjo!

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei, tenho outras 3 fics pra terminar ainda, mas eu simplesmente estou com essa fic martelando em minha cabeça há dias e provavelmente não vou sossegar até postá-la.

Spolier: HBP - Traduzindo: não me matem se em algum momento Draco aparecer comensal ou Ginny com Harry, apesar da probabilidade de aparecer ser 0,1 porcento.

* * *

**"Você é meu anjo!"**

Havia acabado de aparatar no Hall principal da Mansão.

Subia correndo as enormes escadas que levava direto ao lugar que eu queria. Por um minuto amaldiçoei todos meus ancestrais por criarem um lugar que necessita MUITA locomoção. Porém, minha ansiedade era maior. Blaise não entendia o porquê de eu repetir esse ato todos os dias e eu, não posso deixar de me sentir mal por ele, pois, infelizmente, sabia que ele nunca saberia o que era sentir _isso_.

_Isso_ era único.

Recuperando meu fôlego, andei calmamente pelo corredor, em rumo à Sala familiar, onde queria chegar.

Cheguei silencioso e encontrei as pessoas que ansiava para ver desde o momento que sai de casa. Encostei no batente e admirei um pouco à cena diante de mim, onde havia três pessoas no grande aposento.

Luna, uma das pessoas no aposento, sorria.

Um sorriso triste, porém sincero.

Seus olhos grandes e azuis, percebi, pareciam cheios de lágrimas e isso, só poderia significar uma coisa: Estava falando de Ginny

_Minha Ginny_.

Meu anjo de cabelos vermelhos.

_Minha salvação_.

Não pude evitar a forte pontada no meio do meu peito.

Ouvi Blaise chegar atrás de mim, recuperando seu fôlego também. Pareceu perceber o que se sucedia e pôs uma mão em meu ombro, apertando firmemente, como se estivesse me passando forças, sabendo o que eu sentia, mesmo sem ver minha expressão.

Sem olhá-lo, fiz minha presença no aposento notória e, mais uma vez, senti uma forte pontada no meu peito, porém uma pontada de alegria, que se espalhou por todo meu corpo.

Mal entrei e, fui atacado por duas crianças de cinco anos de idades, pulando em meu colo, gritando "Papai!" e me enchendo de beijos molhados por meu rosto.

E é por _isso_ que eu anseio o dia inteiro. Para chegar em casa e ser recebido assim, tão carinhosa e acolhedoramente pelas pessoas mais importantes em minha vida, _meus filhos_.

Frutos do meu amor com a pessoa mais magnífica, carinhosa e bondosa que o mundo já foi honrado em conhecer, da pessoa que eu amei e amo, a cada dia da minha vida, não importa como. Frutos da minha união com Ginevra.

Gin me deu as duas coisas mais preciosas em minha vida atualmente, Richard e Samantha, gêmeos, e, são por causa deles que eu me mantenho firme aqui.

**D s2 G**

"_Draco!" Ela o chamou, a mesma voz doce, insegura e determinada, como seu olhar._

_Lembro-me de ter fechado os olhos por rápidos dois segundos, antes de virar para encarar a Ginny de 15 anos de idade, no vazio corredor de Hogwarts, aparentemente, a maioria decidiram ir a Hogsmeade naquele sábado._

_"Vê se entende de uma vez, Weasley" Lembro também que seu sobrenome já não soava mais com o desprezo que eu gostaria que soasse "É melhor pra você e pra mim se fingirmos que nem nos conhecemos, facilitaria tudo"_

_Ela me olhou fundo nos olhos, antes de se aproximar. Não gostava do rumo que essas discussões sempre levavam e, principalmente, não gostava do principal motivo dessa discussão._

"_Facilitaria tudo o quê?" Ela me perguntou, com a voz trêmula, nunca desviando o olhar "Evitar a humilhação que é ser visto comigo?" Ela fechou os olhos, parecia juntar forças "Evitar fofocas sobre o grande e malvado Malfoy e a irmã do Weasley pobretão?"_

_Então, sem me conter, a puxei levemente pelo braço para a sala mais próxima e tranquei a porta, mesmo sabendo que me arrependeria por isso mais tarde._

_Olhei-a nos olhos, com todas as forças que tinha para não ceder o que vinha contendo há algumas semanas e, num gesto rápido, puxei meu braço esquerdo na altura de seus olhos e baixei a manga que cobria a marca negra, ainda fresca em minha pele pálida. Vi-a desviar seus olhos para a marca e arregala-los pelo que via, seu lábio inferior tremendo levemente, ato que mais tarde descobrir ser freqüente quando estava nervosa ou assustada._

"_Facilitaria isso" Respondi, finalmente, mantendo minha voz impassível "Não posso mais me encontrar com você por causa disso" Tentei não me alterar, apesar do nojo em minhas palavras quando me referia à marca._

_Com essa ultima frase ela voltou a me olhar nos olhos, me examinando, procurando respostas para suas perguntas._

"_Você não pode ou você não quer?" Ela me perguntou, tocando levemente minha marca, abaixando meu braço._

_Desviei o olhar e caminhei até a grande janela, sem responder._

_Ela me seguiu e me fez olha-la, esperando pela resposta._

_Voltei a encará-la. Ela quem estava me mantendo firme para continuar a tarefa designada a mim pelo Lorde das Trevas em pessoa. Ela estava sendo minha luz no meio de toda essa escuridão durante todos esses meses._

"_Entenda, não sou Potter-Perfeito que a salvará se estiver em perigo, principalmente, se for por minha causa" Respondi "Não sou bom o suficiente para tanto" E sabia que era verdade. Estava tendo dificuldade pra poder manter meus próprios pais vivos, quanto mais arriscar a vida de outra pessoa. A vida dela._

"_A questão não é Harry" Ela disse firme "É você!" Ela se aproximou de mim, me segurando forte nos ombros "Você não pode ou não quer mais me ver?" Ela repetiu._

"_Não posso" Respondi num fio de voz, me arrependendo no mesmo instante. Ela se aproximou de mim e encostou a testa na minha, ainda me olhando firme nos olhos._

"_Então eu vou ficar com você" Ela disse "Vamos passar por isso junto"_

_E então a beijei._

**D s2 G**

Richie logo saiu do meu colo para pular no de Blaise, mas Sam continuou ali, me abraçando com suas pequenas mãozinhas ao redor de meu pescoço, sorrindo e balançando seus cabelos ruivos de um lado para outro. Seu olhar é intenso e profundo, assim como o da mãe e isso me fazia sorrir também. Sua semelhança com Ginny é assustadora, assim como Richie se assemelha a mim e, apesar de Richie e Sam serem gêmeos, não tinham nada em comum, apenas o sangue.

Ela tinha a mesma determinação da mãe, a mesma bondade, o mesmo grande coração e isso, não era apenas eu que achava.

Pude ver Luna, um pouco mais adiante, se levantando do sofá que estava acomodada e assistir nossa interação, se mantendo para conter as lágrimas que vinham aos seus olhos. Sabia que ela concordava em todos os aspectos que Sam era de fato como Ginny foi quando pequena e, porque toda vez que eu a olhava parecia que estava olhando para Ginny.

"O que eu sou papai?" Voltei minha atenção para Sam, que me perguntou como me pergunta toda vez que eu chego em casa, manhosa.

"Você..." A beijei na ponta do pequeno e delicado nariz, coberto de sardas "é o meu anjinho" Ela sorriu satisfeita e me beijou de volta, na ponta do meu nariz.

Pude ver Luna se desabar em lágrimas agora e, me contive, para não me emocionar também.

Mesmo sem conhecê-la, Sam age como a mãe.

**D s2 G**

"_O que eu sou, Draco?" Ela me perguntou manhosa, com aquele ar doce e angelical que eu nunca havia visto antes de conhecê-la._

"_Você é impossível!" Respondi, tentando não me deixar cair por seus encantos._

_Vi-a segurando uma risada e se aproximar mais de mim, me abraçando pelo pescoço, talvez me agradando, talvez me provocando, era difícil definir._

_Beijei a ponta de seu nariz._

_E mais uma vez não resisti os seus encantos._

"_Você é meu anjo" Minha voz não passou de um sussurro._

_Ela riu levemente e me beijou no nariz também._

"_Vocês dois deviam se controlar quando há mais alguém no recinto" Ouvimos Luna reclamar, puxando os cabelos loiros atrás da orelha "Ginny não costumava ser assim tão indiscreta antes de você, Draco"_

"_Blaise, por favor, cale a boca da sua namorada" Minha ruiva respondeu._

**D s2 G**

Agora, Sam desce do meu colo para amparar a madrinha. Totalmente não ciente do porque da tristeza. Ela se senta ao seu lado, dizendo palavras doces de conforto, tentando acalma-la, dizendo que tudo daria certo.

Por um minuto vi Ginny e, não Sam, ali amparando a loira, era como se fossem os velhos tempos.

E tenho certeza de que isso apenas piorou a situação de Luna.

"Vem, Sam" Me aproximei das duas "Deixa que Blaise cuida dela melhor que nós"

Acenei para Blaise e ele acenou de volta, passando Richie para o meu colo.

"Vamos nos arrumar pra janta, sim?" Sugeri aos dois, que concordaram, ainda olhando atentos para Luna, aparentemente preocupados com ela "Às vezes, as mulheres precisam de uma boa crise de choro" Lhes disse.

"Mas eu nunca tive uma crise de choro" Sam respondeu inocentemente, com seus grandes e achocolatados olhos em direção aos meus.

"Isso, porque você ainda é uma menina" E rezei à Merlin para que continuasse assim para sempre.

**D s2 G**

Minha vida revirou completamente aos 16 anos.

Nessa idade conheci Ginny Weasley, a _verdadeira Ginny_.

A doce e angelical Ginny.

A bondosa e amorosa Ginny.

E isso, mudou todo o percurso que minha vida poderia ter seguido.

Vê? Nessa idade eu tinha me tornado um Comensal da Morte, carregava o peso da sobrevivência dos meus pais no ombro e, ainda por cima, era ainda o mesmo sem compaixão e egoísta Malfoy.

Porém naquele ano, conheci Ginny e seu amor, e isso, mudou o rumo da minha vida e, principalmente, _me mudou_ para sempre.

Ela tão perfeita, por fora e por dentro, poderia ter ficado com o Potter-Perfeito e ter seguido a vida perfeita ao seu lado, mas o destino quis que ela ficasse comigo e, assim ela o fez.

Ela me deu forças para continuar minhas tarefas, apesar de não aceitar o que eu havia me tornado, ela entendeu as circunstâncias em que eu me encontrava e simplesmente me entendeu. E isso foi mais o que eu podia desejar.

Ela me ensinou o verdadeiro significado do amor e seu valor. Ela me ensinou a tolerância e o perdão. Veja bem, ainda sou aquele Malfoy que todos conhecem, frio e arrogante, mas mesmo assim aprendi a não ser egoísta, e isso sim, foi a maior transformação que um menino mimado poderia passar.

Se eu pudesse dividir minha vida em duas partes seria assim: antes e depois de Ginny.

Eu sou Draco Malfoy e essa é a história da minha vida, de como me apaixonei pela pessoa mais apaixonante que existe, de como minha vida mudou completamente depois disso e de como Ginny se foi, deixando para trás a melhor lembrança que eu poderia ter: nossos filhos.

* * *

Eu sei, eu matei a Ginny! 

E peço que me perdoem por isso! rs

Mas a fic vai ser cheio de flashbacks, então vocês sempre a verão!

Bom, espero que gostem, me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, ok?

Beijos e até a próxima!


	2. In Paris

**In Paris**

Fechei a porta cuidadosamente para não fazer nenhum barulho.

Samantha dormia facilmente, porém Richie sempre levava um tempo para pegar no sono e isso, podia render horas e horas de conversa furada para cansá-lo.

Alarguei a gravata ao redor do pescoço e passei uma mão cansadamente pelos cabelos antes de entrar na grande sala de estar.

Joguei-me na poltrona mais próxima depois de pegar uma dose de Firewhiskey, bem informado da presença de Blaise e Luna no aposento também.

"O que estão fazendo?" Perguntei ao ver os dois compenetrados rodeando um pedaço de pergaminho na mesa.

"Um artigo pra revista de papai" Luna respondeu sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho. Já Blaise levantou os olhos para mim, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Senti meus lábios tremerem e levei a bebida imediatamente à boca. Blaise e eu passamos anos e anos ridicularizando a revista e hoje estamos aí, ajudando a escrever um artigo para a revista.

"Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando e acho bom segurarem a língua" Luna comentou ainda sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho.

**D s2 G**

"_Como vai a revista de seu pai, Lovegood?" Draco Malfoy comentou, malicia brilhando nos olhos "Fazendo muito sucesso?"_

_Luna sorriu inocentemente, indiferente ao tom de voz do sonserino._

"_Sim, obrigada por perguntar" Tirou da mochila duas cópias da revista e pôs na mão do loiro e do amigo, Zabini "Papai acabou de chegar da Noruega onde fez pesquisas sobre unicórnios invisíveis"_

_E continuou andando, deixando os dois sonserinos com expressões confusas no rosto._

"_Um dia vocês vão pagar pelo que estão falando" A amiga Weasley comentou cantarolando, antes de sair junto à loira._

**D s2 G**

Vi Luna parar de escrever e sorrir satisfeita, aparentemente, havia acabado o artigo. Blaise sorriu cansado também e se levantou, beijando a esposa na testa e se sentando no sofá mais próximo de mim.

"Já anunciaram no Profeta Diário a nossa volta pra Londres, Draco" Luna comentou, me olhando.

Acho que não comentei, mas um mês depois de meus filhos nasceram me mudei com eles para Paris, onde havia acabado de inaugurar uma filial da rede de vassouras de corrida profissionais que Blaise e eu fundamos.

Apesar de insistir a todos que me mudei por causa do trabalho, sabia bem no fundo que não era por causa disso, a desculpa tinha vindo a calhar na época. Ginny tinha partido e todas as recordações ainda estavam frescas e dolorosas em mim.

Veja bem, não estive tentando me esquecer dela, muito pelo contrário, não consigo esquecê-la nem que tentasse, mas era doloroso demais entrar no quarto que tantas vezes nos amamos e saber que nunca mais a teria em meus braços, ou chegar cansado do trabalho e saber que nunca mais seria recebido com aquelas surpresas que ela tanto gostava de preparar.

Sei muito bem que sou covarde por não conseguir confrontar meu medo de viver sem ela, mas o que posso fazer? Fui um sonserino e coragem nunca foi nosso forte.

Bom, depois que me mudei para a Mansão Malfoy aqui na França, não me perguntem como e nem porque autorizei, mas Blaise e Luna vieram junto.

A principio, eles moravam em sua própria casa, com todo o conforto que tinham, mas viviam mais em minha casa do que na deles. Note que eles tinham até o próprio quarto aqui. Mas como chegavam aqui cedo e saiam tarde, sugeri que viessem pra cá. Não é como a Mansão fosse pequena, mas não era tão grande quanto a de Londres.

Apesar de ter de ouvir toda a loucura de Luna, mesmo que ela tenha melhorado muito em relação ao tempo de escola, foi uma idéia até que boa da minha parte. Eles são os padrinhos das crianças e sempre me ajudaram a cuidar deles e, bom, Luna pode não ser a mãe deles, mas ela é a presença feminina em suas vidas.

Agora, 5 anos depois, decidi voltar para Londres. Mesmo que gostasse da França, minha vida não era aqui, era na Inglaterra. Onde conheci Ginny.

"Eu vi" Respondi, já imaginando onde o rumo da conversa ia levar.

"Molly me escreveu quando viu no jornal, convidando pra passar o Natal na Toca" Ela me olhou, pausando a fala "Ela te escreveu também?"

"Sim"

"Não" Respondi ao mesmo tempo em Blaise me contradisse. Olhei-o irritado "Você quer parar de fuçar nas minhas coisas?"

Ele simplesmente riu.

"Olha, Draco, Ginny pode não estar mais aqui" Sua voz tremeu como toda vez que fala o nome dela "Mas você será eternamente ligado àquela família"

"Infelizmente" Resmunguei.

Outro fato que acho que não mencionei quando disse sobre meus motivos pra vir pra Paris, é que após Ginny morrer, aquele bando de Weasleys sugeriram que eu deixasse meus filhos com eles que eles os criariam. Como se eu não fosse amá-los mesmo com Ginny não mais presente.

Ou talvez fosse medo, porque sabiam que eu fui um Comensal ainda com 16 anos de idade. Não que fosse uma opção para mim, já que me tornei um para salvar meus pais. Depois do fim da Guerra, tudo ficou esclarecido. Mas seria eternamente marcado e sabia disso.

Eu até me dava bem com alguns dos irmãos delas e com seus pais. Mas sugerir isso é um absurdo!

Acho que eles se arrependem até hoje disso, já que sempre tentam manter contato para conhecer as crianças.

"Dê uma chance a eles, ok?" Luna pediu "Faça isso por seus filhos"

"Ela está certa, sabe, cara?" Blaise disse sério, como das poucas vezes que conseguia ficar.

Respondi qualquer coisa de que ia pensar sobre isso e mudei de assunto, não queria estragar minha noite pensando nos Weasleys.

**D s2 G**

_"Odeio ter de mentir para meu irmão toda vez que saio para te ver" Ginny cruzou os braços, se afundando no confortável sofá da Sala Precisa._

_"Eu sei" Respondi me sentando ao seu lado._

_"Odeio ninguém saber sobre nós dois" Sabia que era birra, pois nossos amigos sabiam, mas entendia o que queria dizer. Queria que essa merda de Guerra nunca existisse._

_"Eu sei, mas foi sua opção, Gin" Passei meus braços por sua cintura e a abracei, apoiando meu queixo em sua cabeça "Arrependida?"_

_"Nem um pouco" Ela se aconchegou mais em mim e eu podia senti-la sorrindo, mesmo não a vendo._

_Ficamos assim abraçados em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro._

_"Acho que Harry está gostando de mim" Ouvi-a quebrar o silêncio._

_Senti meus dentes trincarem e meu abraço se afrouxar._

_Ela notou minha atitude e me olhou nos olhos._

_"Está abalada por isso?" Perguntei com a voz arrastada. Senti meus punhos se fecharem._

_Ela me olhou brava._

_"Se estivesse não estaria aqui com você"_

_Ela passou a mão no meu rosto, me fazendo fechar os olhos, apreciando seu toque suave em minha pele. Respirei fundo e puxei sua mão do meu rosto, fazendo-a me olhar._

_"Se ele pedir pra sair com você, aceite" Disse, sentindo meu peito apertar por dentro, mas mesmo assim sabendo que era necessário._

_Ela arregalou os olhos, abrindo e fechando a boca, sem palavras para minha ultima frase._

_Puxei-a pelo pescoço e colei minha testa na dela, fechando os olhos, sentindo meu nariz roçar no dela._

_"É mais seguro saberem que você está com ele do que comigo, se descobrissem sobre nós, será mais rápido que uma sacudida de varinha para te pegarem, sabendo que você é ligada diretamente a ele" Disse suave "É o que esperam de você, se ele pedir, saia com ele, faça algumas aparições em público e então a proteção sobre você estará dobrada, tenho certeza"_

_Ela continuou em silêncio._

_"Você me promete?" Sussurrei._

_Ela só concordou com a cabeça, segurando as lágrimas que queriam sair de seus olhos._

**D s2 G**

Deitei na cama, porém não estava com sono. Fiquei apenas olhando para o teto, com os braços debaixo da cabeça.

Sabia que Blaise e Luna estavam certos e, que Ginny também nunca iria permitir que nossos filhos levassem uma vida sem a presença constante de sua família.

A única família que Samantha e Richard conheceram até agora foram seus padrinhos, minha mãe e eu. Meu pai está preso em Azkaban desde antes de eles nascerem e depois de muito recorrermos, conseguimos diminuir sua sentença, o que significa que ele estará solto em duas semanas, depois do ano novo.

Minha mãe, apesar de não poder viajar toda hora para cá, insiste também que eu os deixe conhecer meus filhos. Diz que os tempos são outros.

Sei que é a coisa certa a se fazer, mas tinha uma coisa dentro de mim que não aceitava completamente isso.

Talvez fosse ciúme, não sabia definir.

Ainda teria tempo para me decidir, estaríamos nos mudando em dois dias e o Natal era daqui a uma semana.

* * *

Outro capítulo!

Espero que gostem... a história é meio paradona, né, principalmente agora que é começo, mas eu prometo que vai melhorando... mas me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, sim?

Obrigada a vcs que me mandaram reviews no capitulo anterior: **Alicia Black W Lupin, Pequena Malfoy, Stra. Malfoy** (uhauaha calma, não foi o Draco que a matou... e pode deixar que não vou esquecer da BdA), **Thaty e Isa Slytherin.**

Isso ai, até a proxima!


	3. In London

**In London**

"Não quero ir" O pequeno Richard disse pela milésima vez, contrariado, cruzando os bracinhos na frente do peito, emburrado. Faltava apenas ele a tocar no guarda-chuva velho que mandaram do Ministério da Magia inglês para nossa volta ao país.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, levando as mãos as têmporas, massageando-as. Tentava não perder a paciência.

"Mas você vai, Richard" Respondi em tom firme. Isso já passou dos limites.

A esse ponto, ninguém mais rodeava o guarda-chuva.

"Reconheça, Draco" Blaise interferiu, sorrindo mais para si do que da situação. Tinha uma pequena ruivinha nos ombros, que segurava fortemente em seus cabelos negros e lisos, e ria docilmente toda vez que o padrinho fingia que ia derrubá-la "Richie não nos decepcionou no quesito insistente e teimoso da família Malfoy"

"Poupe-me dos seus comentários, Zabini" Respondi frio, sem olhá-lo. E acrescentei "Se derruba-la, vai se arrepender de toda a amizade que nossas famílias construíram ao longo dos séculos"

Ouvi-o rir e continuar a brincar com Sam.

"Olha, Richie" Luna interferiu também, se ajoelhando ao seu lado do menino "Você vai morar na mesma casa que sua avó, você não quer?"

"Eu quero, mas eu gosto daqui, não vejo porque sair dessa casa" Ele respondeu, descruzando os braços. Tentei compreender que ele havia vivido toda sua curta vida aqui e que sempre fora feliz por aqui. Era o medo da mudança.

"Mas lá é maior e onde você pertence" Respondi, minha voz mais suave.

"Não quero ir mesmo assim" Ele respondeu, empinando o nariz e se sentando no sofá.

Joguei minha mão pros altos e segurei um grito frustrado que queria sair da minha boca.

"Vamos fazer um trato então" Disse, me recompondo e me sentando ao seu lado, sabendo que não tinha outra opção senão a chantagem "O que você quer pra ir pra Inglaterra?" Lembrei da vassoura que ele tanto insistiu que queria, apesar de ser muito pequeno para tê-la, era usada só por profissionais "Que tal aquela vassoura que você tanto quer?"

Vi Richie me olhar com interesse. Pude ouvir Blaise murmurar quão Malfoy ele era para Luna e Sam e depois rirem.

"Então?" Insisti.

Vi seus olhos tão cinzas quanto os meus brilharem por tal proposta, mas depois olharem para as próprias mãos apertando uma outra no colo, perdendo o brilho que eu tanto apreciava.

Tentei não pensar em Ginny agora, sabia que isso era uma mania que ele herdou da mãe.

**D s2 G**

_Ela estava lá, sentada no assento de pedra decorativo que ficava na beirada do lago que cobria boa parte da propriedade Malfoy, olhando o horizonte. O sol já se punha, criando um contraste bonito no céu de cores quentes e vibrantes, deixando uma visão de tirar o fôlego para qualquer um._

_Sabia que estava assim já havia horas. Olhando para o horizonte, quero dizer. Olhando, mas não o apreciando na verdade._

_Aproximei dela e me sentei ao seu lado, notando suas mãos apertando uma a outra, em nervosismo._

"_O que aconteceu, Gin?" Perguntei cauteloso._

_Ela continuou em silencio, encarando o horizonte, antes de suspirar e me olhar, com um brilho diferente nos olhos._

"_A gente não planejou nada e sei que íamos esperar até tudo se acertar com a procuração sobre a pena de seu pai e o negócio das vassouras está indo tão bem, mas você ainda está trabalhando tão duro para não deixar nada fora da linha, e Narcisa está quase concordando com Blaise em comemorar seu aniversário no _Marrocos_! Ainda tem toda essa loucura da Luna querer o casamento no meio das geleiras da Groenlândia..." _

_Eu senti um sorriso se abrindo em meus lábios e pus uma mão em seus lábios a calando._

_"Agora, me conte" Disse, tirando a mãe de seus lábios._

_"Estou grávida, Draco"_

_Sabíamos que tivemos a melhor noite de amor naquele dia, pois agora incluía mais um fruto do nosso amor, da união que provou ao mundo que duas pessoas tão diferentes poderiam se amar incondicionalmente.._

_A partir daquele dia, ela começou a carregar ao seu redor uma aura pura, que a iluminava em qualquer lugar._

**D s2 G**

"Não" Ele respondeu, ainda encarando as mãos. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro "Quero outra coisa"

Confesso que isso me pegou de surpresa, já que não podia imaginar o que ele queria mais do que aquela vassoura que eu terminantemente o proibi de ter.

"Bom, então me diga o seu preço" Perguntei descontraído, tentando anima-lo.

"Quero ir passar o Natal na casa da família da mamãe" Ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos, com um brilho de esperança.

Nesse ponto, todos estavam em silencio.

Como eu poderia negar algo a ele? Eu sabia que negava a vassoura, mas era óbvio que fazia parte do charme, já que eu a daria em seu aniversário.

Mas como? Veja bem, ele tem essa determinação no olhar que eu só vi em outra pessoa antes.

"Natal na casa da família da mamãe?" Sam perguntou, fascinada por alguém finalmente falar sobre a família de sua tão bem falada mãe. Sua tia – quando digo tia me refiro a Luna - sempre lhe dissera que eu nunca gostei muito da família de sua mãe. Ela se sacudiu para sair dos ombros de Blaise e caminhou o mais rápido que suas perninhas permitiam, se sentando no meu colo, agitada. E, o que eu mais temia aconteceu. Ela me olhou com aqueles grandes e doces olhos, que brilhavam com expectativa, eu sabia que ela não fazia essa carinha de propósito, porque ela é uma pessoa boa e sem maldade. Não é de ficar fazendo chantagens emocionais como eu sabia que Richie era capaz. "A gente pode papai?"

Soltei o ar que nem sabia que estive segurando. Pude ouvir Blaise me xingando para Luna por sequer pensar em negar alguma coisa pra uma carinha dessas.

Olhei pra Richie que também tinha aquele olhar de expectativa em minha direção.

"Seu Malfoyzinho" Resmunguei antes de ser atacado por risadas infantis, inocentes e satisfeitas, cujos donos me abraçavam o mais forte que conseguiam.

Ele deve ter ouvido alguma conversa ou algo do gênero sobre o assunto e, confesso que ele é muito astuto para aproveitar o momento para me chantagear.

**D s2 G**

"_Gin!" Insisti "Temos todo o tempo do mundo para caminhar pelos jardins!" A puxei para meu peito, me acomodando nas curvas de seu corpo, respirando longamente o perfume de seus cabelos. Uma essência de flores do campo. Não podia imaginar outra essência para defini-la: doce._

_Ela riu, com aquela risada infantil e gostosa que parecia música para os meus ouvidos, e tentou se levantar novamente da cama._

_"Pare de ser preguiçoso, Draco" Ela me disse enquanto se esforçava para tirar meus braços de sua cintura. Eu mantinha os olhos fechados, mas sabia que um sorriso discreto atravessava meu rosto. "Hoje o dia está tão bonito e você só quer ficar dormindo!"_

"_Dormindo, não" Sussurrei em seu ouvido, a puxando mais para mim "Com você e com meu filho" Ela parou de lutar com os meus braços e se acomodou no meu abraço. Mesmo com os olhos fechados podia senti-la sorrindo satisfeita quando massageava levemente sua, ainda lisa, barriga. _

**D s2 G**

"Finalmente!" Ouvi uma voz fina exclamar impaciente ao aterrissarmos no meio do Hall de aparatação da Mansão Malfoy. Sabia que meus olhos brilhavam de divertimento. Aquela voz só podia pertencer a minha mãe.

"Vovó! Vovó!" Richie e Sam desceram do meu colo e correram para a avó Narcisa que os acolheu em um abraço receptivo e cheio de saudades.

"Olha só pra vocês como estão grandes" Ela exclamou surpresa olhando de um para o outro "Você está tão bonito quanto seu pai" Disse para Richie que sorriu satisfeito e depois olhou para Sam, estudando-a, ainda sorrindo, porém pude ver seus olhos brilharem "E você tão bonita quanto sua mãe" Concluiu. Minha mãe sempre tratou Gin como uma filha e sentia tanto como se fosse a própria mãe sua ausência.

Vi minha mãe cumprimentar Luna educadamente e, mais intima, dar um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Blaise.

"Cada vez mais jovem, Narcisa" Revirei os olhos para Blaise e seus galanteios "Como sempre"

Ela riu, acostumada a ouvir esse tipo de elogios e o agradeceu. E era verdade. Minha mãe não aparentava a idade que tinha, estava sempre bonita e elegante. Ela, finalmente, se virou para mim, com um sorriso no rosto, me puxando para um abraço.

"Draco, querendo matar sua mãe de saudades, não?" Ela comentou suave, enquanto me abraçava.

"Estou de volta, não estou?" Respondi me afastando.

"Vamos tomar um chá" Ela sugeriu, guiando todos para a grande Sala de Estar. Notando os curiosos olhos de Richie e Sam por todos os lados, ela sorriu "Depois vou levá-los para conhecer toda a Mansão, prometo"

* * *

Confesso que devia estar trabalhando nas outras fics também, mas essa está me deixando tão empolgada para escrever que vcs não tem idéia! Está tudo simplesmente fluindo como água!

Bom, me digam o que vcs acham, sim? Mandem reviews!

Ah, e quanto Brincadeiras do Amor, estou tendo levando um tempo para conseguir organizar minhas idéias, pq eu estava escrevendo o próx. capítulo, mas algumas coisa haviam perdido o sentido, então estou organizando para não ficar fora do esperado, sim? Desculpem pela demora!

Obrigada pelas reviews: **Nyx Chan** (Obrigada, espero que continue gostando apesar desse toque meio dramatico), **Alicia Black W Lupin** (Obrigadaa! Att mais rapido que pretendia, espero que goste do cap!), **Isa Slytherin** (é triste e uma pena mesmo, mas nunca se sabe o futuro não hehehe, espero que goste desse cap!), **Pequena Malfoy** (uahauha a Luna é mto fofa né, não tão louca, mas mesmo assim amável! o Draco é perfeito sempre! rs Espero que goste do cap:) e **Stra. Malfoy** (O Draco é perfeito mesmo né! ahaha nem eu me aguento! bom, se vc for mto sentimental como eu talvez seja capaz de derrubar algumas lagrimas sim :/ mas prometo que não serão mtas, haverá bons momentos, não apenas lamentações pela morte da gin, espero que continue gostando!)

Bom, até a próxima pessoal! (e eu acho que a proxima é bem proxima mesmo viu!)


	4. Fotos

**Fotos**

"Olha, papai! Eles são gêmeos como eu e Richie!" Sam apontou afobada quando abriu a primeira página do álbum, ficando em pé na cadeira que estava acomodada para tentar uma melhor visão da foto.

"Como _Richie e eu_" Corrigi-a, olhando para a foto onde Fred e George Weasley acenavam para a foto, sorrindo marotos. Os mesmos cabelos ruivos e as mesmas expressões de quem estavam aprontando.

"Não, papai, eu e Richie" Ela disse, olhando inocentemente pra mim, apontando para o irmão. "Você não é gêmeo, é papai"

Minha mãe e Luna abafaram risadas e continuaram a olhar as fotos.

Revirei os olhos.

Sam insistira a Luna para conseguir fotos dos Weasleys para reconhecê-los quando os conhecessem na sexta à noite. Daqui exatos dois dias. Blaise havia comentado que não teria como ela não reconhecer já que os cabelos denunciam qualquer dúvida e eu concordava com ele, mas como eu podia resistir àqueles grandes olhos cor de chocolate me pedindo com tanto carinho?

Por isso estou aqui, vendo meus filhos ansiosos por verem fotos de um bando de Weasleys, junto a minha mãe – que agora aproveita todo o momento que encontra para ficar com os netos – e Luna – que provavelmente é a única que sabe o nome de todos eles.

"Esses são Fred e George" Luna disse apontando pra cada um na foto "Eles eram os irmãos favoritos da mãe de vocês e têm uma loja de logros no Beco Diagonal" Explicou.

"Mas por que eles são iguais?" Richie perguntou confuso, estudando a foto.

"Porque eles são gêmeos" Minha mãe respondeu gentilmente, olhando a foto também.

"Sam e eu não somos iguais e somos gêmeos" Afirmou. Olhando para mim, atrás de respostas.

"Bom, vocês são gêmeos não idênticos, o que não é usual, mas acontece" Respondi.

"E quem é esse com os óculos de aro de tartaruga?" Sam perguntou, torcendo um pouco a cabeça de lado, examinando-o pela foto, gravando todos os seus detalhes.

"Esse é seu tio Percy," Luna respondeu, tentando não rir "ele trabalha no Ministério da Magia e é casado e tem um filho, pelo que fiquei sabendo"

Vi o rosto de Sam brilhar, maravilhada.

"Eu tenho um primo?" Ela perguntou animada olhando pra Luna. Richie também olhou, apesar de não estar tão interessado quanto a irmã e preferir estar brincando.

"Sim" Luna respondeu animada "Vocês têm vários priminhos"

**D s2 G**

"_Draco, ele é meu irmão e acabou de ter um filho" Ginny disse insistente "O que custa você ir comigo visita-lo?"_

"_Custa que nós não nos suportamos e eu estarei fazendo um favor a ele de não aparecer naquele lugar que ele chama de casa" Respondi entediado, virando a página do livro que lia._

"_Como você é criança!" Ela respondeu._

"_Eu sou criança? Seus irmãos não medem esforços para me provocar, e eu sou a criança?" Perguntei, fechando o livro irritado e pondo-a na mesa, levantando os olhos para olhá-la._

_Ela suspirou cansada._

"_Não vou discutir sobre isso de novo" Ela me deu as costas e caminhou até a porta "Vou ver se Harry quer ir comigo"_

"_É óbvio que ele quer!" Respondi irritado me levantando e vestindo a capa para ir com ela e evitar Potter de por as mãos onde não deve._

**D s2 G**

Sam passava foto por foto, memorizando cada nome e característica que sua tia contou sobre cada integrante da família de sua mãe. Imaginei que ela não iria querer esquecer seus nomes agora que aprendeu.

Richie olhava entediado para as fotos, nem se dando o trabalho de repassá-las, decoraria os nomes quando fosse devidamente introduzido aos seus parentes. Definitivamente, gostaria de estar lá fora voando.

"Quem é esse, papai?" Olhou com interesse para a foto onde havia outra pessoa entre seu tio Ron e sua tia Hermione. Suspirei derrotado. Achei que não teria nenhuma foto desse infeliz no meio das outras.

"Harry Potter" Respondi, tentando não demonstrar _tanto_ nojo nas minhas palavras. É óbvio que ele já ouviu falar de Harry Potter, onde no mundo não se fala dele? Porém nenhum traço de admiração ou surpresa passou em sua expressão quando respondi, o que me agradou.

"Harry Potter?" Sam olhou com interesse "Mamãe conhecia Harry Potter?"

"Sim" Não fui eu que respondi, mas sim Luna.

Ela passou mais algumas páginas do álbum que Richie via e achou uma foto de sua mãe e do menino-que-sobreviveu.

"Uau!" Ela parecia sem palavras.

"Não precisa perder o ar, Samantha" Respondi, tentando não demonstrar o quão irritado isso me deixou "Ele nem é tudo isso"

Puxei o álbum para mim e com um aceno de varinha tirei a foto de lá, ignorando a expressão de choque dos dois, provavelmente, por tê-la chamado de Samantha e não Sam. Fiz isso com todas as fotos em que os dois estavam juntos, até o final do álbum.

Minha mãe, notando minha irritação, tirou outro álbum de seu colo, tomando a atenção deles.

"Vejo que o ciúme ainda é o mesmo" Luna comentou discretamente. Confesso que esses anos de convivência com Blaise e até comigo a deixaram menos lunática e mais... sonserina.

Antes que pudesse devolver a gentileza, Sam soltou um gritinho agudo de surpresa.

"_Mamãe tá linda!"_ Ela disse. Mais fascinada do que a foto de Harry Potter tive certeza.

Notei que o álbum que minha mãe mostrava era o do nosso casamento.

**D s2 G**

"_Draco" Ginny me chamou ansiosa, enquanto eu a guiava pelos corredores da nossa antiga escola. Eu estava tampando seus olhos "Pra que esse suspense todo?"_

"_Sossega, mulher" Respondi em seus ouvidos e continuei a guiando até chegar aonde queria._

_Esperei a porta aparecer em minha frente e a abri, conduzindo Gin para dentro, onde havia apenas um sofá confortável no meio do aposento. Fi-la se sentar e me sentei ao seu lado, descobrindo seus olhos._

_Ela olhou pra mim e depois ao redor para onde estávamos, não contendo um sorriso bonito de nascer em seu rosto._

"_Por que você me trouxe aqui?" Ela perguntou com a voz doce. Seus olhos nos meus, brilhavam em curiosidade e surpresa._

_Respirei fundo e juntei toda a pouca coragem que nós, sonserinos formados, tínhamos. Olhei em seu rosto curioso, mas ainda assim angelical, com aqueles grandes olhos chocolates tão inocentes, inseguros e determinados. Sua pele tão macia e branca como porcelana, era coberta por sardas que se espalhavam por seu pequeno e delicado nariz e bochechas rosadas, dando um ar infantil, mas que mesmo assim me deixava louco. _

_Levantei uma mão e passei por seus cabelos ruivos, tão lisos e intensos, exalando aquele cheiro de flores do campo, sentindo-a estremecer ao meu toque._

_Definitivamente, sabia que era isso o que eu queria._

"_Draco...?" Ela me chamou incerta quando não obteve resposta. Eu sorri e me aproximei de seu rosto, beijando primeiro sua testa, depois seu nariz – sentindo um discreto sorriso surgir em seus lábios – e por fim sua boca. Um beijo simples, onde, inicialmente apenas rocei meus lábios nos dela e, depois, pressionei-os suavemente sobre os dela, mas mesmo assim, não aprofundando o beijo. Tentei transmitir tudo o que eu queria nesse beijo._

"_Nossa, Draco..." Ela sussurrou quando me afastei, ainda de olhos fechados. Parecia apreciar o momento ao máximo que podia "isso foi... incrível!" Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e me olhou "Por que isso agora?"_

"_Gin," Comecei, segurando sua mão na minha, antes que perdesse a coragem "Você foi a pessoa que primeiro notou que alguma coisa não estava certa comigo e minhas tantas visitas a essa sala quando tinha 16 anos" Olhei em seus olhos, pois sabiam que me passavam confiança "Você, mesmo com tudo que eu te fiz, quis me ajudar a enfrentar meus problemas e todas as atrocidades que cometi," Respirei fundo "Você me deu força e luz para enfrentar a escuridão que vivi" Senti-a apertar minha mão "Você me ensinou tantas coisas, entre elas, a tolerância, o perdão e, principalmente, o amor" _

_Vi seus olhos se arregalarem levemente quando disse a última palavra. Sabia por que, era a primeira vez que dizia essa palavra a ela. Nós nos conhecemos de verdade há 5 anos atrás e desde lá, estivemos juntos boa parte desses 5 anos e nenhuma vez eu disse isso: Eu te amo. Mesmo mantendo uma relação séria e forte. "Você esteve do meu lado quando precisei e sempre tolerou minha frieza, mesmo não merecendo nenhuma vez" Vi seus olhos agora marejarem "Você me tornou em uma pessoa melhor com toda a sua bondade e amor" Limpei uma lágrima delicada que rolou por seu rosto "E é por isso que eu te trouxe aqui hoje, onde passamos tantos dias juntos"_

_Levantei do sofá e me ajoelhei em sua frente, tirando uma pequena e antiga aliança de noivado da família, segurando entre o dedão e o indicador a pequena jóia, mostrando-lhe. "Você, Meu Anjo, quer casar comigo?" Finalmente perguntei._

**D s2 G**

Sam olhou fascinada a foto da mãe, vestida de branco, e mais bonita que já vira em qualquer outra foto. Até Richie parecia sem palavras para descrevê-la.

Olhei rápido para a foto e desviei o olhar. Talvez fosse por isso que não havia levado o álbum pra França comigo.

Luna, como esperava, já fungava o nariz e acho que até minha mãe estava se arrependendo de tê-lo trazido.

Pedi licença da mesa e disse que tinha que ir para a empresa.

Com uma pontada no peito, ignorei Sam que me chamava antes de sair do aposento.

Fui para o quarto e respirei fundo.

Não era tolo o suficiente de achar que mesmo após tantos anos de sua ausência, não seria menos sofrido ver suas recordações de momentos tão perfeitos como se a morte fosse algo tão longe e distante.

Peguei minha capa e a vesti.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos e sai do quarto, caminhando para o Hall de Aparatação.

Às vezes, ainda me pego pensando que se Ginny não tivesse me amolecido tanto, tudo seria menos doloroso.

* * *

Mais um capítuloo! rs

O cap 5 está pronto também:)

Obrigada **Stra. Malfoy** e **Isa Slytherin** pelas reviews! Espero mesmo que vocês gostem desse capítulo, já que basicamente a fic é pra vocês...! heheh Acho que ninguém gosta dessa minha fic tanto quanto as outras, as pessoas preferem mais agitação e alegria, acho... Mas de qualquer jeito, espero contar com vocês pra lerem, sim? Beeeijos!


	5. Bons momentos

**Bons momentos**

Aparatei direto na grande Sala Presidencial da empresa. Era a segunda vez que entrava na empresa, desde que chegamos no país, três dias atrás e, como da outra vez, ignorei toda a riqueza e decoração que banhava a sala.

Sem delongas, fui ao bar e peguei uma dose considerável de Firewhiskey e fui me acomodar em uma das grandes poltronas que, propositalmente, ficava próximo à rústica lareira.

Em um gole, bebi todo o conteúdo do copo. Definitivamente, estava precisando dessa dose.

Fechei os olhos e encostei minha cabeça na grande poltrona, me acomodando melhor enquanto afrouxava o nó da gravata. Precisava espairecer minha mente.

Um sorriso mínimo, porém imperceptível surgiu em meu rosto, eu podia sentir. A visão de Ginny tão jovial e bonita no dia do nosso casamento era algo que eu não esqueceria nunca.

"Espero que esse sorrisinho não seja por causa de mim" Ouvi um comentário inconveniente que só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa.

"E com certeza não é" Respondi revirando os olhos internamente. Um minuto de paz é impossível!

"Eu sei que não" Blaise respondeu.

Abri meus olhos e o encarei, porém ele não estava me olhando.

Na verdade o que ele estava fazendo me deixou, no mínimo, perplexo.

"É por isso que você vem tão ansioso pra cá?" Perguntei incrédulo enquanto ele segurava o taco de golfe, mas encarando a pequena bolinha no chão, estudando o melhor jeito de pontuar no não tão longe buraco. Tudo isso com um sorriso mal disfarçado no rosto.

"Bom, pra trabalhar que não era" Ele respondeu após acertar o buraco. Então, virando-se para me olhar, perguntou "O que achou da minha nova aquisição? Direto da Suíça, um dos cinco primeiros a serem fabricados" Indicou para o Mini-golfe no chão que magicamente se transformava em um novo circuito de jogadas.

"Sem comentários, Zabini" Respondi. Grande ilusão a minha achar que o sujeito iria ao trabalho para simplesmente assistir algumas reuniões ou checar a contabilidade.

"Por que você está aqui?" Ele ignorou meu comentário e me perguntou sério. Encostou o taco na parede e se sentou na outra poltrona, me olhando.

"Vim trabalhar," Respondi, mesmo entendendo sua pergunta "já que você não faz nada pra essa empresa ir pra frente"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou me olhando, sem falar nada.

Confesso que ele me irrita muito, mas quando fazia essas caras de que sabia mais que eu, isso me deixava extremamente irritado.

"Não que seja da sua conta," Disse, quando seu silêncio começou a me irritar mais que sua cara. Isso era outra coisa que me irritava, o fato dele conseguir arrancar a verdade mesmo sem fazer esforço algum "Mas não estou tão certo quanto esse Natal nos Weasleys..."

"... e sua opinião sobre eles ainda é a mesma..." Ele completou.

"E Richard e Samantha estão cada vez mais animados em conhecê-los..."

"... e você não quer ser o responsável pela tristeza em seus corações se eles souberem que não vão mais" Isso estava começando a me irritar. De novo.

"E ainda tem o Potter, que provavelmente estará lá..."

"... e você está se sentindo ameaçado pela probabilidade de seus filhos começarem a babar ovos por ele"

"_Eu não estou_..."

"... Mas isso não é tudo, já que se ele estiver lá, haverá algum cabeça vermelha dizendo o quanto Ginny estaria bem melhor e _viva_ se estivesse com Potter e não com o Comensal que planejou a morte de Dumbledore"

Calei a boca. Mesmo irritado, os pensamentos, que martelavam minha cabeça, vinda da boca de outra pessoa pareciam mais verdadeiras e sólidas. Continuei encarando Blaise.

"Eu sei que pode parecer inacreditável vindo de mim, Draco" Ele continuou, ao ver que eu não tinha nada a dizer, com uma expressão incrivelmente paternal "Mas Ginny poderia ter morrido mesmo se os filhos não fossem seus" Ele continuou olhando para meus olhos inexpressivos "E ela te quis, não é? Ela sempre te quis. Então que se exploda se Sam e Richie gostarem do Potter, no final do dia eles estarão voltando para casa com você e não com ele" Ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim, pondo as mãos em meus ombros, firmemente "Pense nisso"

Antes de sair da Sala Presidencial, já na porta, ele acrescentou por cima dos ombros "E quanto aos Weasleys," sabia que tinha um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto "a gente pode se divertir um pouco com eles, já que eu também estarei lá"

**D s2 G**

"_Harry, por favor, se você depor a favor dele, ele não será condenado!" Ouvi a voz de Ginny, insistente, me fazendo sentir mais humilhado do que nunca. Quem diria que Potter teria o poder de decisão do que aconteceria a minha pessoa agora. Afundei mais ainda no chão imundo e duro que estava sentado. Estava trancafiado numa cela com outros Comensais no Ministério, a espera de meu julgamento._

"_Não sei por que eu faria isso, Ginny" Ouvi a voz estúpida do menino-que-sobreviveu-mais uma-vez displicente "Ele é um Comensal, afinal"_

"_Mas você sabe a verdade, Harry! Você esteve lutando desde que nasceu por um mundo justo e agora cometerá essa injustiça só por que _não gosta dele_!" Ouvi sua voz tremer, agora. "Não é como ele tivesse outra opção e você sabe muito bem disso"_

"_Por que você está tão preocupada com o destino de Draco Malfoy, Ginny?" Ouvi-o perguntar suspeito. _

_Houve um momento de silêncio. Tanto entre eles, quanto entre os outros Comensais que dividiam a cela comigo. Todos prestavam atenção a conversa também. Meu pai a minha frente me olhava, tentando enxergar o que significava isso tudo._

"_Porque eu sou uma das poucas pessoas que sabe a verdade e não quer que uma injustiça seja cometida hoje" Ela respondeu apreensiva "O depoimento de Blaise, de Narcisa Malfoy e meu não será suficiente," Ela respirava ofegante "Mas se _você_ depor ele terá uma chance" _

_Fechei meus olhos, ignorando o olhar do meu pai, tentando imaginar a última vez que estive junto a ela. Fazia um ano já que não a via. Um ano atrás fugi da escola após a invasão que planejei. Um ano sem tocá-la. Sua voz continuava doce e suave, mas será que sua aparência ainda era a mesma? Será que seus cabelos ainda tinham aquele tom vivido de vermelho que nenhuma outra pessoa tinha, nem em sua família. Será que seu toque continuava gentil e carinhoso?_

"_Se você não fizer o correto hoje, você conseguirá viver com o peso dessa injustiça, Harry Potter?" Ela finalizou, respirando ainda ofegante, com a voz quebrada e sofrida. _

**D s2 G**

Voltei pra casa tarde. Acabei me perdendo no tempo ao examinar a contabilidade do último mês. E nos meus pensamentos também.

Sabia que essa hora as crianças já haviam ido dormir e, com uma pontada no peito por não ter sido eu quem as pus na cama hoje, caminhei sem tanta afobação escada acima.

"Draco, querido, é você?" Ouvi a voz da minha mãe vindo da Sala Familiar, logo que eu alcancei o corredor.

Entrei no aposento e a vi sentada no sofá, com um livro aberto nas mãos e usando óculos para leitura. Sentei ao seu lado.

"Dia cansativo?" Ela me perguntou gentil.

"Um pouco" Respondi "Desculpe por deixar as crianças com você o dia todo, sei que eles podem ser uma mão cheia para quem não está acostumado"

"Sem problemas" Ela sorriu "Luna me ajudou e tivemos um dia bastante agradável" Notei o cansaço em suas expressões bonitas, não estava acostumada a tanta agitação "Ela é um tanto simpática, apesar de ser... _excepcional_" Ela se referia a Luna, eu sabia "Mas gosta e se importa muito com as crianças"

"Ela é a madrinha"

"Eu sei, só estou dizendo que ela passa muito tempo com eles e, bom, talvez..."

"Luna gosta dos afilhados como se fossem seus filhos e fico satisfeito por isso" Cortei-a. Não falava nesse tom de voz com minha mãe, mas achei necessário deixar isso claro "Ela não está tentando pegar o lugar de Ginny e nem tentaria, apenas gosta de ajudar a cuidar dos dois e sei que posso sempre contar com ela e com Blaise se precisar"

Minha mãe ficou em silêncio.

"Não se preocupe com isso, porque não há com o que se preocupar" Respondi, me levantando "Boa noite, mãe" Desejei antes de ir par meu quarto.

**D s2 G**

"_Onde você esteve o dia todo?" Perguntei impaciente. "Você está grávida e não devia ficar aparatando por aí!"_

"_Fui com Luna ao médico" Ela respondeu ignorando meu tom de voz._

_Caminhei até ela alarmado._

"_Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? __Por Merlin, Ginny! __Você devia ter me chamado!" As palavras saiam da minha boca sem controle, enquanto a guiava para o sofá._

"_Era para Luna a consulta" Ela respondeu, com um brilho triste nos olhos, notei. Sentei-me ao seu lado e passei a mão levemente pela barriga de quase dois meses de Ginny. Ainda não tinha nenhuma elevação._

_"Ela está bem?" Perguntei, a puxando cuidadosamente para meu peito, aconchegando-a em meus braços. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente em meu abraço._

"_Não," Ela respondeu com a voz embargada, enterrando rosto em meu peito "Ela queria conversar com um médico, estava tão ansiosa para saber se poderia preparar seu corpo para ter um filho também..." Sua voz falhou e respirou fundo "Ela... ela... é estéril, Draco, não pode engravidar" Ela começou a chorar mais forte e isso fez meu abraço se intensificar. Comecei a lhe dizer palavras gentis de consolos, automaticamente, mas minha mente vagava longe, em outra casa, onde, provavelmente, um casal recém casados sofria juntos por nunca poderem experimentar a dádiva de serem pais. E logo Blaise, que ficara tão animado com a vinda de uma criança por aqui, que mal se conteve de alegria quando pedimos que fosse padrinho do bebê..._

"_Vai dar tudo certo, Gin..." Beijei seus cabelos "Eles serão parte essencial da vida de nosso filho"_

_Ela me olhou nos olhos._

"_Você promete, Draco? Promete que eles terão nosso filho como se fosse deles?"_

"_Prometo, meu anjo"_

**D s2 G**

Entrei em meu quarto cansado e encostei a porta. Fui direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho quente e relaxante.

Fazia tempo que não ficava até tarde no escritório.

Sai do banheiro e de cara vi a porta do quarto aberta, amaldiçoando, fui fechá-la.

"Malditos elfos" Ouvi risadinhas vindo do outro lado do quarto e me virei, com um sorriso no rosto.

Minha cama, desarrumada, recebia dois intrusos, escondidos debaixo das cobertas verdes, rindo cúmplices pela arte.

"Que sono!" Bocejei alto caminhando para a grande cama "Minha cama parece mais confortável essa noite, não imagino porque" Disse antes de puxar a coberta de cima dos dois e cair no meio deles.

E não podia imaginar coisa melhor no mundo essa hora. Onde meus filhos e eu nos divertíamos rindo como crianças – no caso eu, já que eles _são_ crianças – parecendo que não existia momento melhor.

Depois de cessarem os risos, deitei no meio, me acomodando, e depois os acomodei um de cada lado, confortavelmente.

E em um minuto estava lá, apenas ouvindo o que tinham feito durante o dia, e no outro, dormíamos profundamente.

* * *

Capítulo 5! Na verdade eu tinha planejado em postar esse capítulo antes de eu viajar, mas acabou nem dando tempo.

No próximo capítulo será o Natal nos Weasleys e acho que será dividido em umas 2 ou talvez 3 partes, porque vai ser grande.

Bom, espero que gostem desse capítulo e deixem reviews. Agora, acho que vou trabalhar um pouco na BdA que está de capítulo novo pronto, mas precisa de correção.

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**Isa Slytherin:** aaah fico feliz que goste de drama, eu tbm gosto, mas só drama tbm não dá né, e com certeza terá um desfecho feliz! Agora, umas velas e Charmed acho que não vai rolar não! hehehe Mas como já disse antes, tenho coisas em mente já, acho que você vai gostar! ;) Até a próxima!

**Pptusachan:** Tbm acho que os capítulos estão curtinhos, não é o tamanho com que estou acostumada tbm, mas está sendo mais fácil assim pra mim, pq estou att mais rápido que pensei que ia. Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando e gostando da fic, é encorajador saber que há pesssoas interessadas!

**Thaty:** ahahah fico feliz mesmo que esteja gostando! Espero que goste do capítulo!

**Stra. Malfoy:** ahahaha quem não quer? Draco é perfeito de todos os jeitos, não? Quanto a BdA estou trabalhando nela, e o capitulo novo já está pronto, só preciso checá-lo, tenho certeza que até amanhã eu estou att! Até a próxima!

Obrigada novamente, vcs são todas lindas:)

Beijos!


	6. Natal  I

**Natal - I**

"Tem certeza que ficará bem?" Perguntei mais uma vez. "Podemos ficar e quem sabe ir aquele restaurante que a senhora tanto gosta?"

Ela me deu um sorriso sábio.

"Pare de arranjar motivos pra não ir, Draco" Segurei a vontade de revirar os olhos "Vou à festa dos Bulstrode como havia prometido e você levará seus filhos aos Weasley como _você_ havia prometido" Veja bem, minha mãe foi uma Sonserina na escola também "E eles terão uma boa noite" Notei que ela não disse que eu teria uma boa noite também.

Suspirei cansado e me virei para o Hall de Aparatação onde Richie e Sam já estavam prontos.

Notei que Sam parecia nervosa e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa, mas Richie não, parecia mais cansado de esperar, e ainda assim, aparentemente, parecia sossegado.

"É hora de ir, Draco" Minha mãe me apressou, checando o grande relógio de ouro na entrada.

"Certo" Respondi não tão animado "Vamos?" Dessa vez me referi às crianças.

Richie, pude perceber, não estava contente em usar camisa e calça social como eu, mas não reclamava. Acho que ele entendia a posição da família. Sam vestia um vestido branco (N/A: daqueles que criança usa, meio rodadinho e com babados, com sapatinho, que eu acho tão fofinho) e insistira em por uma flor atrás da orelha. Achei encantador, apesar de minha mãe insistir que não era conveniente usar flores de verdade no corpo, principalmente para uma refeição.

Como usual, os peguei no colo e pedi que eles me abraçassem forte e não soltassem até eu deixar. Minha mãe se despediu e no próximo minuto estávamos aparatando em frente à porta da Toca.

**D s2 G**

"_Gêmeos, Draco!" Ela exclamou, parecendo ainda não acreditar no que ouvira a poucas horas atrás do curandeiro "Dá pra acreditar?"_

_Senti meu próprio sorriso surgir, não porque sua felicidade era contagiante, mas porque serei pai duas vezes. A sensação era indescritível._

"_O que você acha que teremos?" Perguntei, enquanto ela se aconchegava em meu abraço. _

"_Vai ser um casal, um menino e uma menina" Ela respondeu, um leve tom de certeza na voz. "Intuição de mãe" Explicou, parecendo segurar um segredo._

_Sorri porque sentia que ela estava certa._

_Ela se afastou um pouco e me olhou nos olhos._

"_Obrigada, Draco" Ela disse, com aqueles grandes olhos brilhando em minha direção "Você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo"_

_Levantei uma mão para seu rosto delicado, a acariciando. Não tirava os olhos dela, não conseguia parar de admirá-la. Não apenas por sua beleza e delicadeza, mas principalmente, por sua bondade. _

_Às vezes me pegava pensando por que ela estava comigo, por que depois de tudo, não estava com outra pessoa melhor, ou até mesmo com Potter – que não cansava de deixar claro que ainda a amava – por que se sujeitava a olhares e fofocas quando estava andando comigo pelas ruas, um ex-Comensal._

_Com o tempo aprendi que ela não ligava pra essas coisas, ela não ligava para o que diziam de mim. Ela me via como eu realmente era. Ela me ensinou que perdoar os erros é a melhor forma de recomeçar. _

**D s2 G**

Richie e Sam desceram do meu colo e olhavam ao redor com muita curiosidade nos olhos. Imaginei que notaram a casa mal conservada.

Bati levemente na porta.

"Papai, o que é isso?" Sam perguntou indo até o jardim em frente à casa. Agachou-se para olhar um gnomo.

"É um gnomo, não se aproxime muito" Respondi, batendo novamente.

A casa parecia estar vazia. Senti vontade de falar um palavrão, mas me controlei. Admito que não tinha confirmado presença, mas eles deviam pelo menos avisar se não fossem mais fazer nada.

Andei até Sam que cantarolava em frente a um canteiro, colhendo algumas margaridas.

"Você vai sujar sua roupa, Sam"

"Você não pode sacudir a varinha?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Ri.

"Se você se sujar, posso sim" Peguei-a no colo "Onde está Richie?" Perguntei olhando ao redor. Suspirei cansado. Ele gostava de sair andando por aí sem avisar. Não podia culpá-lo, tinha 5 anos apenas.

"Ele foi pra lá" Sam apontou para a entrada lateral da casa.

Andei com Sam nos braços até lá e descobri ser a entrada direta para o quintal. Vi Richie, inexpressivo, olhar vidrado para frente onde estavam todos os Weasleys. Alguns rindo, outros rodeando a grande mesa, alguns rostos novos, outros rostos mais envelhecidos e algumas crianças correndo. O clã estava maior desde a última vez que eu os vi.

Sam, mal podendo se conter, desceu do meu colo, largando o pequeno buquê de flores em minha mão, e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela correu para dentro, em direção da pessoa mais deslocada do local.

Ela soltou um gritinho deliciado quando Blaise a pegou no colo e a ergueu mais alto que sua cabeça, depois a segurou firme nos braços. Ela a abraçou forte, depois de deixar um beijo molhado em sua bochecha.

"Estava com saudades, tio Blaise" Ela disse olhando com aqueles olhos grandes e castanhos para Blaise. Achei que ele ia derreter lá mesmo. "Por que você não pode mais morar com a gente?" Ela perguntou com a voz miúda.

"Eu não acho que tem espaço pra mim lá, princesa" Vi-o responder quase largando tudo para o alto e dizendo que faria as malas o mais rápido possível pra morar na Mansão.

"Eu divido meu quarto com você" Ela respondeu inocentemente "Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo" Ela acrescentou baixinho, porém com o silencio que estava todo mundo ouviu.

Desviei meu olhar dos dois para Richie, que havia se aproximado de mim, segurando minha mão.

Olhei ao redor e vi que todos, exceto as crianças pequenas, haviam parado o que faziam e assistia Sam e Blaise rindo confidentes. Notei que alguns assistiam à interação de olhos arregalados e boca aberta, outros piscavam várias vezes para ver se estavam enxergando direito, mas sabia que ainda havia alguns que tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

Sabia o que pensavam. A semelhança de Sam com a pessoa que tanto desejavam que ainda estivesse presente era chocante e doloroso.

Luna se aproximou de nós, sorrindo, com um ar de orgulho, eu senti.

"Vocês vieram" Ela nos cumprimentou. Vê? Às vezes ela ainda é meio louca e parece alheia do que acontece ao seu redor.

Eu assenti levemente com a cabeça enquanto caminhávamos para dentro do quintal.

Blaise veio andando até a gente, ainda prestando atenção nas confidencias de Sam. Ele diz que eu sou bobo com ela, mas ele não se enxerga, né?

Todos ainda estavam quietos e não desviavam o olhar de Sam.

"Você adora ser o centro das atenções, não?" Ele murmurou para mim, enquanto colocava Sam relutante no chão. "Você vai querer ser apresentada à sua família, não?" Como se finalmente se desse conta de onde estava, ela olhou ao redor.

"Por que estão todos quietos?" Ela perguntou inocente, alcançando minha outra mão "Você disse que eles eram barulhentos"

Tentei não rir. A situação estava um tanto delicada.

Quando a bandeja caiu das mãos da Sra. Weasley, fazendo um barulho estridente, todos pareciam sair de um transe.

A Sra. Weasley, caminhou até nós, com um sorriso forçado nos lábios. Vi que ela parecia muito mais velha que eu me lembrava.

"Oi, Draco" Ela me cumprimentou, abraçando sem graça "Estamos felizes que você veio"

Não podia dizer o mesmo.

"Sra. Weasley, obrigado pelo convite" Respondi. Olhei para baixo "Richie, Sam, essa é sua avó Weasley"

Ela sorriu e se abaixou na altura dos dois. Quase se derreteu quando Richie alcançou sua mão e a beijou, polidamente, se apresentando e agradecendo por nos receber hoje. Não posso evitar uma onda de orgulho me varrer.

Sam estendeu a mão com o buquê de flores e a beijou no rosto, mais tímida. Notei o sorriso triste e as lágrimas que surgiram nos olhos da mais velha.

"Draco" O Sr. Weasley estendeu a mão "Quanto tempo, meu jovem"

"Sr. Weasley" Sacudi a mão do homem.

Ele se aproximou da mulher, para conhecer as crianças também.

Um a um, os irmãos de Ginny, vieram me cumprimentar. Claro, os únicos que sacudiu minha mão foi Percy, Bill e Charlie, os gêmeos apenas acenaram com a cabeça e o Weasel King nem me olhou.

Algumas das esposas que eu conhecia cumprimentaram de longe também, sem tanta intimidade, como Penélope, Fleur e Granger.

Quando todos rodeavam as crianças, Blaise e Luna me puxaram para se sentar à mesa.

"Eles se assustaram com Sam" Comentei.

"Com Richie também" Blaise comentou "Ele é assustadoramente parecido com você"

"É natural, Draco" Luna disse gentil "É uma ferida que não cicatriza" Olhamos para a roda mais a frente. Richie parecia educado, mas não muito afeiçoado às pessoas, já Sam sorria gentil e carinhosa a todos, fazendo perguntas e comentários educados e doces. Parecia alheia a tantos olhares tristes e surpresos.

**D s2 G**

"_Sophia?" __Sugeri._

"_Não gosto muito" Ela respondeu pensativa "Alexya?"_

"_Alexya não é nome de uma Malfoy" Respondi._

_Ela revirou os olhos._

"_E Vicent para o nosso garotão?"_

_Arregalei os olhos._

"_Não vou batizar meu filho com o mesmo nome de Crabbe" Sei que minha voz saiu incrédula, mas era assim que eu me senti._

_Ela também arregalou os olhos._

"_Você está certo"_

"_Que tal Minerva para a menina e Severus para o menino?" Viramos para a porta e vimos Blaise sorrindo, entrando com uma grande caixa. _

"_Decidido!" Ginny exclamou "Minerva e Severus" _

"_Você não pode estar falando sério, Gin" Estava mais incrédulo que Vicent._

_Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu. Aquela risada infantil, mas gostosa de se ouvir, contagiante. Sorri pensando se havia algo mais incrível que isso._

_Ela se aproximou de mim e se sentou em meu colo, ainda com aquele sorriso travesso no rosto._

"_Que tal Richard e Samantha?" Ela sugeriu._

"_Richard e Samantha" Sorri, me aproximando de seu rosto. Beijei seu nariz de leve ganhando outra daquelas risadas "É perfeito"_

**D s2 G**

* * *

Oi gente, esse capítulo na verdade está dividido em duas partes. As 2 partes já está pronta, só preciso revê-la, mas estou cansada agora, então amanhã eu arrumo e posto, sim?

Obrigada pelas reviews:

**Thaty** - tadinha da Luna né, mas ela aproveita bastante Richie e Sam! ahaha espero q goste desse capitulo!

**Stra. Malfoy** - uhauahuauha Blaise só no mini-golfe! agora sabemos pq ele fica tanto no trabalho, pra trabalçha eh que não era! hehe Sim, BdA foi att há uns 2 dias acho, vc viu? Espero que goste do capítulo, dessa fic e da BdA :) até a próxima!

**Isa Slytherin** - ahaha, a morte de Ginny na verdade não é um grande segredo, foi basicamente no parto, mas terá uma parte da fic que vou elaborar melhor isso e você saberá direitnho. Sinta-se a vontade em dar sugestões, sim? Quando li sua review falando sobre uma mulher para Draco, confesso que me deixou pensativa. Mas não sei ainda, estou retratando o Draco tão apaixonado por Ginny ainda que não sei mesmo, mas isso está martelando minha cabeça, então provavelmente ainda há esperança par uma mulher! Obrigada pela sugestão! Até a próxima!

**Pequena Malfoy** - hehe tudo bem, pelo menos espero que tenha aproveitado bastante a viagem! Sim, Draco é um amor. Quem diria que ainda é tão dedicado a ela, né! E tadinha da Luna mesmo, mas ela gosta demais dos afilhados! cuida com muitoamor e carinho. Espero que goste desse capítulo! Até a próxima!

**Lou Malfoy** - ahaha vejo que você é uma leitora nova sensível e empolgada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Confesso que Blaise me tira o ar também, leio algumas fics em que ele é tão perfeito que fico falando o dia todo sobre ele, ai minha irmã chega e fala : 'Para de ser besta ele nem existe!'. é arrasador! é na verdade ginny morreu no parto mesmo, mas quando falarei sobre isso, estará mais elaborado e no cap. 5 fala pq Luna e Blaise não tem filhos. Bom, espero que continue gostando!

Obrigada mais uma vez, vcs são todas lindas!

Beijos e até amanhã, pq estarei att a 2 parte!


	7. Natal II

**Natal -II**

Já estive em outras reuniões familiares dos Weasleys.

Mas essa parecia diferente.

Claro, todos os Weasleys ficavam rindo e se divertindo, principalmente me provocando, mas esse estava diferente. Talvez seja a ausência de Ginny. Ou talvez seja a presença de seus filhos. Sabia o quão estranho era, pois eu nunca estive aqui sem ela.

Notei que o Weasel King não conseguia olhar direto nos olhos de Sam. Às vezes, a Sra. Weasley se apressava para dentro da casa e voltava muito tempo depois, com os olhos mais inchados e vermelhos. Os gêmeos insuportáveis não haviam feito nenhuma de suas brincadeiras, apenas olhavam para os dois, deixando um sorriso triste aparecer no rosto uma hora ou outra.

Estava muito deprimente.

Eles sentiam medo de olhar para Sam, como se fosse Ginny e não ela.

Não me sentia mal por eles, porque sabia que uma hora ou outra sentiria por mim mesmo, mas foram eles que encheram minha paciência para conhecê-los. Acho que no mínimo deviam tirar essa cara de enterro do rosto e voltarem a ser aquela família irritante e barulhenta de sempre.

E também porque não queria Sam se sentindo culpada ou desconfortável com todos esses olhares, mesmo sabendo que ela não havia notado.

Richie estava no colo de Blaise, enchendo-o de historias, acho que ele se sentia mais confortável com ele ou com Luna por perto.

Eles tentavam fazer tudo parecer normal, mas todos sabiam que estava forçado.

Sam, diferente do irmão, foi se misturar com os primos. E não eram poucos. Haviam uns 10 cabeças vermelhas gritando, pulando e se batendo. Mas não me pergunte quem é filho de quem, é impossivel definir. Havia duas mulheres grávidas, percebi, e uma era a Granger e, descobri mais tarde que um dos gêmeos também tinha um filho – que era na verdade filho fora de casamento. Ginny costumava dizer que eles eram mais da noite, por isso não tinham ninguém sério.

Notei que eram todos meninos. Na família toda, Ginny fora a única que conseguiu uma menina.

Senti uma pequena ironia do destino que me irritou no íntimo.

Ouvi a risada infantil e gostosa de Sam que me fez esquecer dessa irritação. Ela tinha esse poder de melhorar muito meu humor.

Controlei a vontade de sorrir idiotamente quando Sam brincava deliciada junto aos primos. Não ligava em ser a única menina em tantos meninos. E parecia exercer um papel de importância entre eles.

"Tio Harry!" Todo aquele bando de pivetes cabeça vermelha correu para o portão rodeando o menino que sobreviveu que entrava pelo portão. Ainda tinha uma esperança de que não teria que ver a cara desse infeliz.

Revirei os olhos. Essa família morreria babando ovo pra esse idiota.

Sam veio se juntar a mim novamente.

Quando Potter finalmente atravessou o jardim rodeado de crianças - algumas penduradas em seu pescoço e pernas – pareceu me notar no meio da celebração. Parou aonde estava e parecia congelado. Sam havia tomado sua atenção. Parecia assustado com a criança no meu colo.

O Weasel se aproximou dele, cochichando alguma coisa, que o fez desviar os olhos rapidamente e ir cumprimentar a todos.

"Malfoy" Ele acenou com a cabeça pra mim quando finalmente veio nos cumprimentar. Não me dei o trabalho de responder, apenas acenei de volta. "E você?" Ele olhou para Sam com um brilho nos olhos "Deve ser filha de Ginny" Ele se agachou em sua frente "Tão bonita quanto ela"

Instintivamente, puxei Sam mais pra perto de mim, o que não foi despercebido por Potter que, sem antes sorrir para Sam, se levantou e foi falar com a Sra. Weasley.

**D s2 G**

"_Carta de seus pais?" Perguntei enquanto entrava na biblioteca, encostando no batente da porta. _

_Ela terminou de ler a carta antes de me responder._

"_Não" Suspirou cansada "De Harry" Senti meus pulsos se fecharem com força "Ele quer me ver"_

"_Você quer vê-lo?" Tentei parecer neutro. Cruzei os braços para ela não ver meus punhos._

_Ela se levantou e deixou a carta na poltrona._

"_Quero" Ela disse em minha frente "Acho que preciso esclarecer tudo com ele"_

"_Então vou junto" Anunciei quando tentava ignorar essa força dentro de mim que gritava para trancá-la no quarto e não deixá-la sair._

"_Não, Draco," Ela respondeu gentil"Preciso conversar a sós com ele" _

_Ela se aproximou mais quando eu não respondi e pos a mão em meu rosto._

"_Você acha que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que vai sair por essa porta para supostamente esclarecer um assunto e não voltar?" Ela perguntou. Não estava brava, apenas firme na voz "Você acha que vou lá e simplesmente voltar pra ele?"_

_Eu sabia que não. Ela não é assim._

"_Confio em você, não nele"_

"_Ele sabe que estou noiva" Ela respondeu "E nos respeita e não tentará nada"_

"_Dele espero qualquer coisa" Resmunguei. Ela riu._

"_Ele pensa o mesmo de você" Ela respondeu antes de me beijar no rosto._

**D s2 G**

A refeição correu normalmente. Acho que todos saíram do estado de choque, ou na verdade ainda permaneciam, quando ouviam Sam dizer alguma coisa doce ou ria angelical. Pareciam encantados com ela ou com sua semelhança com Ginny ou, talvez, com os dois.

Notei que todos tentavam agradar Richie também, que parecia mais deslocado apenas entre Blaise e eu, mas este parecia não ligar muito. Acho que sentia falta do padrinho para não sair de perto dele, ou senão não entendia a diversão das outras crianças em ficar se chutando e batendo. Confesso que nem eu entendia.

Por volta da sobremesa, alguns tentavam manter uma conversa agradável e outros elogiavam as crianças. Sei que tentavam ser educados por isso tentei ser também. Quando o Weasel resmungava sobre qualquer coisa que eu respondia, a Sangue Ruim o punia concordando com o que eu falava ou dizendo que eu tinha razão, o que o deixava louco. Fui educado com ela por causa disso, não a chamando de Sangue Ruim - é melhor que nada.

Quando já estava muito frio para ficar no jardim, entramos na casa, onde notei, parecia que não havia mudado nada.

Vi Potter tentar puxar conversa com Richie, mas antes que eu pudesse tirá-lo de perto do meu filho, Charlie apareceu com uma dose de Firewhiskey pra mim, puxando conversa.

"Então, Draco" Lembrava dele por causa do tamanho, Ginny sempre dizia que ele trabalhava com dragões "O que o fez voltar pro país?"

"Senti que estava na hora de voltar, queria que Richie e Sam crescessem onde Ginny e eu crescemos" Respondi vagamente enquanto lançava olhares cortantes a Potter, que fazia qualquer brincadeira estúpida pra Richard, que parecia gostar "E porque meu pai vai ganhar liberdade condicional daqui a alguns dias, então as crianças gostariam de conhecê-lo e passar algum tempo com ele"

Ele não continuou o assunto. Notei que tinha uma expressão estranha que mais tarde eu iria entender.

"Pra variar mais um Comensal solto" Ouvi o Weasel resmungar alto.

"Ronald!" A Sra. Weasley exclamou. A esse ponto, havia silencio na sala.

"O que, Weasley?" Sabia que minha voz saiu fria.

"Ele apenas quer dizer que talvez não seja... prudente deixar as crianças conviverem com seu pai" Potter tentou se explicar.

Dessa vez olhei para Potter, sabia que meus olhos estavam estreitos.

"Você quer discutir comigo sobre como educar _meus filhos_?"

"Não tire palavras da minha boca, Malfoy"

"Meninos, acho que agora não é o momento" Ninguém deu ouvidos para a Sra. Weasley.

"Bom, foi isso que me pareceu" Respondi me levantando "Talvez seja hora de você saber que nem tudo no mundo está em suas mãos, Potter"

Ele se levantou também.

"Tenho certeza que Ginny não iria querer seu pai em contato com seus filhos"

"Então, você sugere que eu os prive de conhecer o avô?" Não pude evitar a ironia.

"Você os privou de nos conhecer!" Nesse ponto, senti que todos os demais concordavam silenciosamente com ele.

"Você não é _nada_ dos meus filhos, Potter"

"Ginny me considerava da família e me daria toda a liberdade para conviver com eles"

"Não fale dela como se a conhecesse tão bem, seu imundo" Sabia que minha voz não passava de um sussurro frio. De canto de olho, pude ver Sam assistir a tudo assustada.

"Eu sou imundo? Eu por acaso sou Comensal?" Ouvi a Sra. Weasley exclamar alto, assustada por ter tantas crianças ao redor assistindo "Eu que escondi de todos que Ginny _sabia_ que estava doente? Você devia saber de tudo desde o começo!" Ele quase gritou "Quando te dizem que ela estaria bem melhor comigo, o que você acha que querem dizer?" Ele ofegava "Ela estaria viva e saudável!"

Antes que pudesse tirar a varinha do bolso vi Richie se manifestar.

"Minha mãe nunca estaria melhor com você" Notei pela primeira vez ele falar com tal frieza na voz "Ela amava meu pai mais do que poderia te amar" E veio para perto de mim "E se ele foi um Comensal da Morte, ele tinha seus motivos, por isso Sam e eu nos orgulhamos tanto dele" Continuou "E saiba que você pode achar que é o herói daqui, mas você nunca vai estar à altura do meu pai"

Potter, como todos os outros na sala, parecia chocado por ouvi-lo falando tão parecido comigo. E por saber, tão pequeno, sobre Comensais da Morte e meu passado. Acho que não era algo que eles esperavam contar a qualquer um de seus filhos tão cedo. Veja bem, eu contei, não vejo porque esconder isso. Uma hora ou outra eles saberiam.

"E não grite com meu pai" Sam se levantou do colo de um de seus tios e disse, com uma determinação no rosto que todos sabiam que era igual a da mãe "É rude!"

Acho que o que Sam disse o desconcertou mais do que Richie.

"Se mais alguém acha que devo rever meus conceitos de como crio meus filhos, então acho que não precisa mais nos contatar, porque não mudarei nada para satisfazê-los" Peguei Richie no colo e caminhei para a porta, lançando um olhar para Blaise, que também tinha se levantado. Ele tinha um sorriso aprovador nos lábios e acenou de leve com a cabeça, depois pegou Sam no colo e me seguiu trazendo Luna consigo.

No próximo segundo, estávamos de volta para a Mansão.

* * *

A 2 parte! 

É. Na verdade o Natal não foi a mil maravilhas né, mas isso era algo que eu ja tinha imaginado desde que comecei a escrever. Então, desculpe se não gostaram. Confesso que não saiu como eu esperava.

E obrigada pela review no capítulo anterior, vocês são rápidas meninas! Achei que não haveria nenhuma review quando postasse a 2 parte!

**Pequena Malfoy**: Que bom então! Bom, espero que o efeito que eu quis que desse tenha dado certo. Queria que todos ficassem chocados e surpresos com a semelhança de Sam com Ginny. Queria que mexesse bastante em suas emoções. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, como disse mais pra cima, não gostei muito do Natal. Espero que não se decepcione com a 2 parte, os proximos cap. serão melhores, prometo! Obrigada pela review! Até a próxima. Beijos!

**Stra. Malfoy**: Oláa, sei que deixei meio confuso a morte de Ginny, mas basicamente ela morreu no parto mesmo, mas alguns culpam Draco por não saber que ela estava doente ou algo do tipo, como apareceu nesse capítulo. Não se preocupe, nos próximos cap. isso estará mais elaborado pra vcs entenderem. Tenho certeza que aparecerá pelo menos um flashback falando sobre sua morte. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da 1 parte do Natal e do cap. novo de BdA tbm! Confesso que não gostei mto dessa 2 parte, mas prometo que eu vou melhorá-lo pra vcs! Até a próxima! Beijos

Bom, é isso, espero que vocês gostem!

Beijos!


	8. Nosso herói

**Nosso herói**

"_Eu te amo tanto" Ela sussurrou olhando intensamente dentro dos meus olhos. Sabia que se não estivesse tão próximo dela, não conseguiria ouvi-la. _

_Ela tinha uma mão em meu rosto e seus dedos delicados passeavam suavemente sobre minha boca. Um carinho tão inocente que conseguia me fazer perder o ar._

_Muitas vezes deixei de devolver as palavras por ficar entorpecido pelas emoções que elas causavam dentro de mim. Uma mistura incrivelmente gostosa acontecia toda vez que ela estava assim perto de mim, me tocando de alguma forma, mas ainda sim me hipnotizando com esse olhar inigualável. Ela tinha esse poder sobre mim, de me fazer perder o chão, perder a barreira da frieza e me deixar cada vez mais apaixonado._

_Dessa vez, porém, notei seus olhos brilhando diferente._

_Enlacei-a em um abraço, nunca deixando seu olhar, tentando não deixa-la desconfortável, pois estava enorme e linda, acabara de completar sete meses. _

_Inclinei um pouco o rosto e a beijei o mais suave que pude. Senti-a tremer em meus braços, mas não podia culpa-la, porque eu também tremia._

_Sentindo lágrimas molhando nosso beijo, me afastei._

"_O que foi, Gin__" Perguntei suave. Ela desviou o olhar, mas ainda me abraçava. As lágrimas caiam sem parar._

_Vê-la assim tão frágil me apertava o coração._

"_Você vai sempre cuidar de nossos filhos, não__" Ela me olhou nos olhos novamente, parecia tentar se manter forte, apesar das lágrimas que insistiam em cair. "Vai amá-los__"_

"_Com todo meu coração" Respondi gentilmente. "Por que isso, Gin__"_

"_Nada, Draco" Ela disse tão baixo que eu mal pude ouvir. Deixei-a encostar a cabeça no meu peito e continuar chorando. _

_Não insisti no assunto. Imaginei ser alguma fase emocional resultante da gravidez._

**D s2 G**

Maldito seja aquela família. Maldito seja Potter.

Fechei a porta do quarto com força, tentando aliviar a tensão que queria ser libertada de meu corpo urgentemente.

Aquele testa-rachada acha que entende de tudo? Acha que tudo nessa merda de mundo está em suas mãos?Acha que tem o direito de se intrometer na minha família perfeita?

Joguei-me na cama e fechei os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração.

Ainda que meu ódio seja grande, tinha uma parcela dentro de mim que incomodava dolorosamente.

Quantas vezes me peguei perguntando mentalmente se o que eles diziam era verdade, afinal? Ginny estaria viva se estivesse com outra pessoa? Estaria bem e feliz? Teria ainda aquela aura pura ao seu redor que emanava serenidade e paz?

Senti o céu da minha garganta coçar e meus olhos pinicarem terrivelmente.

Como podia me irritar com o que eles diziam sendo que não deixava de ser verdade?

Sim, quando Ginny morreu, eu não sabia que tinha aquela complicação, mas mesmo assim, fui _eu_ quem a engravidei.

Talvez se eu não tivesse a conhecido, ela estaria viva e até mesmo feliz, mesmo que com outra pessoa.

Amaldiçôo-me.

Se eu ao menos soubesse...

**D s2 G**

"_Como assim vocês não puderam fazer nada?" As palavras saiam frias e cortantes da minha boca, e mesmo assim, não passavam de um sussurro. _

"_Sr. Malfoy, por favor, acho melhor..."_

"_Você não acha nada!" Cortei-o, prensando aquele curandeiro maldito na parede, sabendo que o estava machucando. _

_Mas essa era a intenção._

_Machuca-lo. Fazê-lo sentir o que eu estava sentindo em meu peito._

"_Solte-o, Draco!" Blaise me puxou com toda a força que tinha e me fez sentar novamente naquela maldita cadeira._

_De repente, tudo estava cinza, nublado. Parecia que tudo perdeu seu sentido de ser._

_Apoiei meus cotovelos na perna e afundei meu rosto nas mãos._

_Queria mais que tudo acordar daquele pesadelo que era pra ser o melhor dos sonhos._

"_Sr. Malfoy" O curandeiro voltou a falar, estava de pé, a alguns centímetros a minha frente "A Sra. Malfoy sabia desde a vigésima oitava semana de gestação que estava num estado delicado e seu corpo provavelmente mal agüentaria uma criança, quanto mais duas" Ele fez uma pausa "Oferecemos a ela a opção que casos como esses precedem"_

"_Qual era a opção?" Alguém perguntou._

"_Bom, o procedimento é manter a matriz" Ele disse profissional._

"_Matriz?" Outra pessoa perguntou com a voz embargada. "Você quer dizer matar as crianças?"_

"_A Sra. Malfoy se recusou terminantemente a essa opção e disse que em decisão conjunta, ela e o Sr. decidiram que teriam os filhos a todo o custo, que arriscaria sua vida, mas não deixaria de tê-los"_

_Houve um silêncio._

"_Ela foi forte até o fim" O curandeiro finalizou, se retirando._

**D s2 G**

Por mais que tentasse ficar bravo com ela por ter me escondido isso até o último minuto, não conseguia. Não poderia esperar outra decisão de alguém como ela.

Ginny nunca abriria mão de duas vidas dentro de si, mesmo que isso custasse sua própria vida.

Desejava que tivesse morrido em seu lugar.

Batiam na porta.

"Entra" Disse alto, me sentando e me recompondo.

Era Blaise, pra variar.

Ele parou no portal e me encarou alguns segundos antes de se manifestar. Sabia que estava estudando meu rosto.

"Luna e eu marcamos de ir na casa do pai dela" Ele disse. Conhecia-me muito bem para saber que eu não queria falar sobre o que acabou de acontecer na casa dos Weasley. "Posso levar Richie e Sam se você quiser..."

"Não precisa" Respondi.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a me encarar.

"Feliz Natal, Draco"

"Feliz Natal" Respondi antes de vê-lo sair.

Deixei de lado minha raiva. Tinha que ficar com meus filhos.

**D s2 G**

Entrei na Sala Familiar onde Richie e Sam, sentados no chão rodeados de brinquedos, remexiam nas coisas silenciosamente.

Sentei no chão entre eles, apoiando as costas no assento do sofá, de frente para a lareira.

Eles largaram o que mexiam e se sentaram ao meu lado, se acomodando em meu abraço.

Ficamos apenas assim, nos confortando nos braços dos outros e assistindo o crepitar do fogo diante de nós, por longos minutos.

"Vocês foram muito valentes hoje" Disse baixo.

Richie, continuou calado, mas estufou o peito, eu senti. Sabia o que era isso: Satisfação por orgulhar o pai.

Eu também costumava me sentir assim.

Sam levantou os olhos para de encontro com os meus.

Involuntariamente, sorri.

"Desculpa, papai" Ela tinha a voz fina e fraca, mas ainda sim, determinação brilhava em seu olhar "Eles não são boas pessoas"

Inclinei um pouco e beijei sua testa.

"Harry Potter pode o herói deles" Ela disse baixinho se acomodando de volta em meus braços "Mas você sempre será o nosso"

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando acalmar minhas emoções.

Que se exploda aquela família!

O amor que eu sinto por meus filhos supera qualquer ódio que eu tenha por eles.

"Feliz Natal, meus anjos" Sussurrei quando os dois adormeceram em meus braços.

* * *

Oi gente! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, estou postando rapidinho porque consegui entrar escondida aqui na net... Acho que vou ficar algumas semanas sem postar, porque tenho que estudar. Mas talvez eu consiga postar alguma coisa no próximo feriado que vem ai... Mas me desculpem, se demorar, sim? Vocês não gostarão de ter uma escritora repetente...

Recadinhos:

**Isa Slytherin**: Oiii, obrigada pela review! Então, pensei muito sobre a sua idéia, e provavelmente será posta em ação nos capítulos que aparecerão, porque na verdade, não tinha nem passado isso pela minha cabeça, mas fico feliz mesmo pela sugestão, obrigada mesmo:) Então, menina, é verdade, as vezes a gente pensa numas coisas, mas quando escreve, não fica assim tão bom, mas to me conformando... E concordo com você, nem todo mundo é bonzinho e os santos que as pessoas contumam descrever... bom, espero que goste desse capitulo! Beeeeijos, até a próxima!

**Pequena Malfoy**: Oiii! Aaah, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do Natal, eu disse que não tinha gostado, mas me deixa feliz saber que você esteja gostando! Richie e Sam foram muito fofos defendendo o pai, né.! E pra variar uma discussãozinha, claro, senão não seria normal...! Então, Ginny não estava realmente doente, mas frágil demais, sua gravidez estava delicada, nem sei se isso existe mesmo, por isso não pretendo me aprofundar nisso, senão vou escrever besteiras... mas acho que esse cap. deu pra esclarecer melhor algumas coisas, não? Espero que tenha entendido, mas mesmo assim vou escrever mais sobre isso. Obrigada pela review, e espero que continue gostando! Beijos e até a próxima!

**Stra. Malfoy**: Oláaa! Obrigada pela review:) As crianças devolveram pro Potter o que ele merecia mesmo ouvir.. ahahah... sem comentários..! Mesmo com ela morta ele ainda fica mexendo nas feridas... Mas espero que tenha entendido um pouco da morte da Ginny agora, acho que ficou melho explicado nesse cap., de qualquer jeito, voltarei nesse assunto, bastate ainda... Espero que goste desse capítuloo! Beijos e ate a próxima!

**Thaty**: Oiii, obrigada pela review, fico feliz que tenha gostado! espero que goste desse capitulo também:) Beijosss!

**Lou Malfoy**: hauhua Blaise realmente é tudooo! Ele e Luna não adotaram... mas mais pra frente ponho o motivo. Mostrarei a morte da Ginny sim, no proximo capitulo provavelmente! E quanto ao Richie, tbm achei que ele pegou pesado com as palavras, mas mesmo assim tentei fazer mais suave que pude, pois queria por mais coisa... mas confesso que errei quanto a isso, não sei pq coloquei a historia toda com os gemeos com 5 anos quando na verdade eu tinha planejado 10. Ah, acho pq quanto menor mais fofo é... Bom, acabou sendo com 5 mesmo, mas nunca subestime um Malfoy! rs Espero que goste desse capítuloo! Beijos.

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas! Vocês não estão me decepcionando em deixar suas impressões todos os capítulos:)

Beijos e até a próxima, lindas!


	9. Sem criatividade para título

**Sem criativadade para título!**

Sim. Definitivamente, está Mansão está um caos total.

Meu pai sairá de Azkaban em uma semana.

E bom, meu pai por si só já é um verdadeiro caos.

Mas não era apenas isso que causava tumulto. Minha mãe diz estar preparando uma recepção simples a ele – o que entrelinhas significa algo _nada simples_. Algum auror deve ter espalhado na mídia que ele está voltando para casa, pois a imprensa não sai dos portões da Mansão e da Corporação. E eu aposto todos meus galeões que foi Potter. Aquele desgraçado deve estar se matando de rir por saber que minha casa e minha empresa não tem mais capacidade de receber ninguém pela entrada principal.

Só que o que mais me preocupa no momento não é isso.

É o fato de Lucius Malfoy não saber que eu, Draco Malfoy, seu único filho e herdeiro, já se casou e tem dois filhos.

E pode ter certeza, isso não é algo que está me deixando a vontade.

Richard e Samantha estão bem eufóricos e não quero que eles tenham algum tipo de decepção com o avô. Não sei bem ao certo qual será sua reação quando descobrir e, bem, tenho certeza que será, no mínimo, interessante.

Desci as escadas para o ponto de aparatação. Precisava passar no escritório e ver como Blaise lidava com todos esses repórteres cretinos que passavam a noite na entrada da Corporação. Deixei um sorriso maldoso atravessar meus lábios. Ele deve estar passando por poucas e boas por lá.

"Sr. Malfoy" Um elfo apareceu em minha frente.

"A visita da Sra. Malfoy não conseguir chegar à Mansão" Ele disse trêmulo. Revirei os olhos.

Cortamos a rede de flú e aparatação para todos que não são da família, com exceção de Blaise e Luna. Não queríamos algum repórter aparatando no meio da noite a procura de não sei – algum possível livro de receitas que na verdade é um artefato de Magia Negra endereçada ao Potter.

Mandei o elfo avisar minha mãe sobre sua visita e caminhei até a porta principal. Respirei fundo, levantei a mão para a maçaneta e a abri. Dei de cara com uma mulher loira, um tanto assustada.

Pelo visto ela conseguiu atravessar o mar de repórteres que se aglomeravam atrás do portão.

Ela se ajeitou rapidamente e sorriu.

"Draco Malfoy, quanto tempo!"

Educadamente, dei espaço para ela entrar.

"Millicent" Cumprimentei-a, fechando a porta "Digo o mesmo" Respondi. Realmente, fazia uns dez anos que não via Millicent Bulstrode, uma antiga amiga da família e ex-colega de Hogwarts. Costumávamos a estar no mesmo circulo de amizade, basicamente, por ser composta de famílias puro-sangue e influentes no Reino Mágico.

Ela continuou sorrindo.

"Que loucura, não?"

Levantei uma sobrancelha. Ela me encarou por alguns poucos segundos e seu sorriso gradativamente, foi morrendo em seus lábios.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou cautelosa "Eu realmente sinto mui..."

"Não diga" Respondi indiferente "Já faz muito tempo"

Sabia a que ela se referia, na verdade, a _quem_ ela se referia. Mas, até mesmo eu, sei que não é um assunto confortável para os outros. Ela me encarou mais um pouco e sorriu simpática.

Realmente, pena, não é um sentimento que eu gosto que os outros sintam de mim.

Gesticulei para a sala de visitas e a guiei até lá.

"Sinta-se à vontade" Indiquei o sofá. Ela agradeceu e eu me sentei na poltrona de meu pai.

"Então, Draco, soube que teve filhos" Ela sorriu simpática, mas seus olhos verdes vacilaram em insegurança por tocar no assunto "Sua mãe não cansa de dizer que devemos conhecê-los"

Assenti.

"Claro, imagino que a reunião de Boas-Vindas ao meu pai será uma ótima oportunidade" Respondi, consultando o relógio. Não era educado deixar a visita esperando sozinha, mas eu tinha que ir ao escritório checar Blaise e se minha mãe não vira recebê-la, devia estar realmente ocupada.

"Ótimo" Continuou sorrindo "E Blaise? Tem o visto? Não o vejo desde que se casou"

"Todos os dias" Respondi "Ele está bem também" Senti uma pontada de remorso latejar em minha cabeça. Blaise sempre foi meu melhor amigo e quem sempre esteve comigo, mas isso não significava que eu era seu _único_ amigo. Depois de toda a reviravolta que minha vida deu quando adolescente ainda, ele realmente se dedicou a estar de olho em mim. E eu sei, que do mesmo jeito que me afastei de Millicent, Pansy, Daphne e Theo, Blaise também se afastou.

"Millicent" Minha mãe entrou no aposento e eu me levantei, educado. "Obrigada por vir" Ela sorriu enquanto cumprimentava a mais nova.

"Sem problemas, Sra. Malfoy" Ela respondeu.

"Draco, querido, pedi que Millicent viesse me ajudar com a decoração da reunião" Minha mãe esclareceu.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Espero que se divirtam" Respondi e tenho certeza que as duas entenderam a ironia. Ignorei o olhar severo de minha mãe. "Vou à Corporação agora, depois vou pegar os gêmeos na Luna" Disse. Luna está cuidando dos gêmeos em sua casa enquanto as coisas se assentam por aqui "Não me espere para a janta, está bem?" Me virei para Millicent "Um prazer revê-la" Despedi-me delas com um aceno de cabeça e saí.

**D s2 G**

_Ginny de quatro meses de gestação se olhava no espelho._

_Vestia no corpo, um vestido branco e confortável de verão, bem simples, mas que salientava bastante a barriga já notória. Passava a mão por ela, como se tentasse de alguma forma tocar nos bebês, se olhando de perfil e notando o quanto havia crescido._

_Senti meus lábios tremerem para cima. Eu estava sentado na cama, apoiado na cabeceira da grande cama, com o Profeta Diário no colo e esquecido._

_Agora, ela se virou de frente e ajeitou a saia do vestido. Suspirando, levou as duas mãos aos volumosos e lisos cabelos vermelhos. Primeiro, os alisando, depois tentando vários penteados diferentes neles._

_Quando finalmente se decidiu por uma trança bonita e que caía encantadoramente pelo ombro direito e deixava algumas mechas soltas pelo rosto, ela voltou a ficar de perfil para o espelho. Voltara a contemplar sua barriga._

_"O que foi, Gin?" Perguntei divertido com toda a sua inquietação_.

_Ela me olhou pelo espelho e, notei, suas mãos se contorciam umas na outra._

_"Você acha que estou ficando muito... humm..." Vi suas maçãs do rosto se avermelharem "Barriguda?"_

_Eu a encarei, tentando imaginar se ela estava brincando ou falando sério, mas não me agüentei e ri._

_Levantei da cama, ainda rindo, e me aproximei dela._

_Ela ainda me olhava pelo espelho, com uma_ _expressão envergonhada e brava, ao mesmo tempo, que a deixava ainda mais encantadora._

_Andei até ela, sorrindo, e a abracei por trás. Descansei minhas mãos em sua barriga, carinhosa e protetoramente. Inclinei um pouco minha cabeça e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro esquerdo, onde não havia uma trança descansando. Olhei em seus olhos pelo espelho e sorri._

_"Quanto mais barriguda mais bonita você fica" Murmurei em seu ouvido._

_Beijei de leve a curva de seu pescoço, onde sabia que ela gostava e voltei a apoiar meu queixo em seu ombro, admirando-a._

_Como podiam dizer que ninguém é perfeito?_

_Ginny conseguia ser a definição dessa palavra._

**D s2 G**

"Com cuidado, papai" Sam cutucou meu braço "Assim você vai arrancar a cabeça dela"

Soltei o ar pesadamente e continuei a pentear os cabelos loiros da boneca com mais cuidado. O que um homem não faz pelos filhos?

Blaise balançou a cabeça, rindo, e continuou a montar a vassoura de brinquedo com Richard.

"Você deveria estar fazendo coisas de homem com a gente, papai" Richie colocou, empinando um pouco o nariz para as bonecas de Sam.

"Quando você tiver sua própria filha, começará a brincar bastante com suas bonecas" Respondi, travando outra brigada com o pente e o cabelo falso.

Richie levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e deu de ombros. Concordando consigo mesmo que nunca teria filhas.

"Sua mãe anda bem atarefada com a volta de seu pai, não?" Luna folheava uma revista, distraidamente, no sofá, quando levantou os olhos para nós. Mostrando a foto da capa da revista: Minha mãe andando pelo Beco Diagonal com dois elfos no encalço, carregando caixas e mais caixas nas mãos.

"Nem me fale" Resmunguei. Por que Sam não me deixa simplesmente fazer um feitiço nos cabelos dessas bonecas? _'Porque a graça está em pentear, pensar em que penteado ela combina mais, refazer tudo se ficar feio'_ Claro, ela era menina, queria ter o trabalho de fazer essas coisas.

Luna levantou outra foto da seção de fofocas do Semanário Bruxo.

"Pansy está grávida!" Ela exclamou, mostrando a foto. Levantei os olhos, interessado. Havia três mulheres na foto, todas amigas e sócias de uma famosa linha de cosméticos e roupas bruxas em Milão. Todas amigas antigas da escola. Pansy, a do meio, estava bonita e radiante com a notícia da gravidez, acenava educadamente para a foto. Parecia mais velha e mais madura do que aquela menina mimada que eu costumava a andar junto na escola. Tinha se casado com Theodore Nott, um antigo amigo também. Ao lado esquerdo, estava Daphne Greengrass, alta e magra, cabelos lisos e castanhos, e o rosto fino e delicado e alegre, parecia mais madura também. Ela é uma topmodel famosa atualmente. E do lado direito, loira e sorridente, estava Millicent, segurando firmemente a mão de Pansy e acenando para a câmera também. Exatamente como a havia visto mais cedo. Sempre fora a mais madura das três.

"Boas notícias" Blaise murmurou. Eu podia sentir que ele estava feliz. Ele sabia que tivemos bons tempos na escola. Pelo menos, até eu ter meu pequeno acordo com o Lord.

Concordei com a cabeça. Sam largou as bonecas e foi se juntar a Luna no sofá. Para ver a foto que chamou a atenção dos adultos. Agradeci silenciosamente a Merlin. Se tivesse que pentear o cabelo de mais uma boneca, eu acho que me afogaria naquela piscina absurda de grande que Blaise mandou construir nos fundos.

"Millicent esteve em casa hoje" Comentei, esticando as pernas e me afastando de todas aquelas bonecas.

Blaise olhou para mim, interrogante.

"Mamãe a chamou para ajudar a organizar a recepção do meu pai" Disse, me aproximando da vassoura de Richie.

"_Interessante_" Blaise comentou num sussurro, por cima da cabeça loira de Richie. Tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto que me fez arregalar os olhos.

Eu lancei um olhar rápido para Luna no sofá, que mostrava outras fotos para Sam, e depois de volta para Blaise. Eu estava, no mínimo, incrédulo.

"Blaise, eu não sei se ela ainda tem aquela queda por você..." Comentei apenas para ele ouvir "_E tem a Luna ainda_!" Ralhei bravo. E _estava_ bravo. Como Blaise podia cogitar uma coisa dessas? Estava casado! E tinha um relacionamento estável com Luna. O que eu não daria para ter o mesmo? Mas Ginny não está mais aqui...

Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente.

"Ainda bem que você herdou apenas a aparência de seu velho, Richie" Comentou alto para o pequeno "Se não dependesse da sua inteligência da sua mãe, só Merlin sabe o quanto você sofreria na escola"

Revirei os olhos. Melhor nem saber o que ele estava pensando.

* * *

Olá, gente! Desculpe a demora! Estou em época de provas! Tive que estudar nesses últimos dias, mas agora que chegou o feriado deu pra dar uma aliviada! uehuehe 

Espero que gostem desse capítulo gente, nesses dias que eu não escrevi nada, fiquei apenas pensando sobre minhas fics - quando supostamente devia estar estudando, mas isso a gente omite ueheu - e eu já tenho ela completinha em minha cabeça, o complicado vai ser desenvolver tudo, mas acho que estou com tudo encaminhado já! Ah, e a fic também mudou de rumo! Eu tinha pensado num rumo totalmente diferente pra história, MAS a Isa deu uma idéia boa e que eu gostei muito e acabei modificando o seu desenvolvimento.

TÍTULO: se alguém tiver uma idéia boa para o título desse capítulo, por favor, estou aberta para qualquer sugestão!

**Isa Slytherin**: Oiii! uheehue acho que sua idéia já ta aparecendo por aqui... rs... deu pra notar, já? Obrigada mesmo! sério, eu amei mesmo! nem tinha pensado nisso e acho que vai ficar até melhor que o final que eu tinha pensado! Espero que goste do capitulo! Beijos e até mais!

**Pequena Malfoy**: oiii, é verdade, foi muito triste o outro capítulo. E o amor deles é muito fofo mesmo, e tadinho do Dracoooo! quando ele finalmente acha que vai ter a vida perfeita, aquilo acontece / num é fácil... espero eu voce goste desse capítulo também, sim? Beijos até mais!

**Luxúria Black**: oiii! que bom que você está gostando! fico feliz em saber! O Draco é realmente muito fofo e dedicado aos filhos, é um amorzinho. ueueue se apaixonou por ele? uheue espero que continue gostando! beeijos


	10. De volta para casa

**De volta para casa**

"Ansioso?" Blaise perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando ao redor casualmente.

"Malfoys não ficam ansiosos" Respondi.

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

"Malfoys não_ dizem _que estão ansiosos" Olhei para ele e sorri. "Depois passo aqui para dar um abraço no _Tio Lucius_" Ele sorriu torto.

Revirei os olhos.

Ele riu e se despediu.

Estava no aposento minha mãe, Richie e Sam. Todos eufóricos pela chegada de meu pai.

Minha mãe consultou o relógio antigo e se virou para me encarar.

"Está na hora, Draco" Ela se levantou.

"A senhora não vai" Eu disse firme "Está cheio de repórteres por aí e Azkaban não é exatamente um lugar que combina com o seu..." Chequei o tailleur que vestia "_tailleur Prada_"

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha pra mim e manteve todo o autocontrole que tinha.

"Quando você voltar quero que esteja com seu pai, do contrário considere-se órfão de mãe" Ela sussurrou para as crianças não ouvirem e eu tentei não rir de sua cara. Não é nada bom rir de sua mãe na frente dos seus filhos. Ela empinou o nariz e voltou a dar atenção aos gêmeos, me ignorando.

Revirei os olhos e me despedi rapidamente de Sam e Richie antes de aparatar no porto que levava à Azkaban.

Dei graças a Merlin que quase ninguém tem coragem de se aproximar de Azkaban, estava livre de repórteres.

Assinei todos os documentos necessários para me responsabilizar pela guarda de meu pai e agora o esperava casualmente.

Já estive em Azkaban antes, para um curta visita. Uma curta e desagradável visita que eu não gostava de lembrar.

O lugar ainda tinha o mesmo ar frio e assombrado.

Ouvi a porta se abrir e desviei o olhar da janela para o outro lado do aposento.

Vestido em roupas indignas até mesmo de um elfo doméstico, trapos, literalmente, com os cabelos loiros sujos e mais compridos que o usual, mais magro e mais velho do que da última vez que o vira, estava lá, em pé no portal, meu pai.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Cumprimentei-o.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, inexpressivo, até um mínimo sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

"Draco"

Quando dei por mim, já tinha me aproximado dele para abraçá-lo.

**D s2 G**

Aparatei-o de volta para a Mansão sem muito papo furado. Entendíamos perfeitamente que quando chegássemos em casa, teríamos todo o tempo do mundo para por em dia tudo que havia de novo.

Uma das condições para que ele mantenha essa liberdade condicional é parar de praticar algumas atividades que possam criar... problemas. Aparatar é uma delas.

Instrui meu pai para que fosse ao seu aposento para que tomasse um banho, vestisse algo confortável. Sabia que ele estava almejando algo do tipo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Onde está sua mãe?" Ele perguntou cauteloso.

Sorri de lado.

"Vá tomar um banho, pai" Ele me encarou, estudando meu rosto, mas surpreendentemente, fez como eu disse. Caminhou lentamente escada acima, examinando ao redor, procurando por mudanças, imaginei.

Fui para o aposento que minha mãe e meus filhos estavam.

Minha mãe pulou em surpresa e inquietação ao me ver entrar pela porta sozinho. Acho que nunca a vi tão agitada na vida.

"Onde está ele? Onde?" Ela se aproximou de mim, me chacoalhando pelo colarinho. Suprimi uma risada. "O que eu te disse, Draco Lucius Malfoy? O que aconteceu?"

"Mandei-o tomar um banho, estava precisando" Disse, tentando lutar contra o sorriso que teimava em aparecer em meu rosto.

Ela revirou os olhos e me largou. Caminhando mais rápido que achei possível ela caminhar para seu aposento.

Ri comigo mesmo.

Minha mãe era uma figura.

Caminhei até o sofá, onde Sam e Richie estavam acomodados atônitos pelo pequeno show da avó que normalmente era controlada e reservada, e me acomodei entre eles.

"Vovô voltou para casa?" Sam subiu em meu colo e me olhava curiosamente.

"Voltou" A abracei e beijei seus cabelos vermelhos.

"Você demorou, papai" Richie resmungou impaciente e se levantou. Ficou andando pela sala, inquieto, mexendo em tudo. "Vovó fez a gente ficar sentado desde que você saiu"

Ri. É claro que sim.

**D s2 G**

"Não sou uma boneca para você brincar, Sam!" Richie ralhou com a irmã.

Ela arregalou os olhos para Richie e gargalhou, correndo atrás do irmão pelo aposento, que não deixava a irmã de jeito algum tocar em seu cabelo.

"Cuidado para não quebrar nada" Alertei-os, divertido.

Contagiado pela alegria da brincadeira deles, me levantei também, e quando Richie passou correndo por mim, o peguei em meus braços, jogando em meus ombros. Ele exclamou alto e riu. Depois, me agachei, com ele em meu ombro, e Sam rindo, ficou provocando Richie, mexendo em seus cabelos.

Ouvi um pigarreio e levantei meus olhos para o portal.

Meu pai, perplexo, assistia a nossa brincadeira. Minha mãe, abraçada a ele, sorria deliciada. Ele estava limpo e bem vestido, com um corte descente de cabelos e barba feita. Mas estava abatido ainda.

Coloquei Richie no chão, ofegante, e me levantei. Sam logo escorregou sua mãozinha para dentro da minha.

Sorri para os pequenos e depois encontrei o olhar do meu pai.

"Pai, esses são Richard e Samantha" Apresentei-os "Meus filhos"

"_Você tem filhos_?" Ele arregalou os olhos. Senti meus lábios tremerem. Meu pai não perdia a postura tão fácil.

Ele encarou Richie e seus lábios curvaram levemente para cima. Reconhecia que Richie era bem parecido comigo. Depois olhou para Sam, e seu sorriso sumiu. Mesmo dez anos trancafiado em Azkaban, ele reconheceria os cabelos vermelhos e as sardas no rosto.

Minha mãe conduziu-o até o sofá, onde ele se sentou automaticamente, sem desviar os olhos de Sam.

Sam se aproximou do avô timidamente e estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho para ele. Meu pai pegou o pergaminho cauteloso e deixou uma ruga aparecer na testa. Como eu, ele também não entendeu nada que estava rabiscado, a não ser pelo desenho da Mansão colorida ao fundo.

"Está escrito: Bem-vindo ao lar, vovô" Ela disse docemente. Ele levantou o olhar para a ruivinha e sua expressão suavizou. Ela disse a palavra mágica: vovô.

Minha mãe pegou a mão dos pequenos e os puxou.

"Vamos escolher doces para o vovô, sim?" Ela os conduziu para fora do aposento.

Sentei em uma poltrona e o encarei, divertido.

"Então," Ele disse lentamente "Suponho que haja muitas novidades por aqui"

Assenti.

"Quantos anos eles têm?"

"Cinco" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha "Gêmeos"

"E onde está a nova Sra. Malfoy?" Eu o encarei, tentando formular como responderia. Acho que ele entendeu errado minha expressão "_Draco, você não teve filhos fora de um casamento, não?_" Ele perguntou entre dentes. Não estava satisfeito.

Levantei minha mãe esquerda rapidamente, evidenciando minha aliança.

"Não, eu me casei!" Ele pareceu relaxar, mas não desviou o olhar de mim "Ela morreu no parto" Expliquei, evitando seu olhar.

Silêncio. Ele esperava que eu prosseguisse.

"Eu a conheci em Hogwarts" Olhei janela afora "Ela foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida" Olhei de volta para minha aliança. Nunca tive desejo de tirá-la "Ela era Ginny Weasley" Encarei meu pai novamente, esperando sua explosão.

Ele sorriu para mim, como das poucas vezes que sorria assim abertamente e sincero.

"Imaginei"

Encarei-o incrédulo.

"Imaginou?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Eu me lembro do dia de seu julgamento, dela discutindo com Potter por você"

Sorri levemente.

"O Sr. está confortável com isso?" Perguntei. Sabia de sua opinião sobre os Weasleys.

Ele sorriu.

"Se você está, eu estou" Ele respondeu.

Silêncio.

"Mamãe organizou uma reunião amanhã à noite para o senhor." Comentei, sorrindo torto.

Ele bufou e jogou as mãos para o alto.

"Alguns hábitos nunca mudam" Resmungou. Detestava a mania da esposa de convocar reuniões para tudo quando é tipo de acontecimento.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews: Isa Slytherin e Jane Empress of Wolfs!


	11. Reunião

**Reunião**

"_Você não quer esperar seu pai estar solto para nos casarmos?" Ela perguntou, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Isso era muito bom, me fazia ficar sonolento mais rápido que Poção do Sono._

"_Não" Murmurei de olhos fechados, sentindo seu toque delicado em me cabelo, rosto._

"_Você tem certeza? Draco, eu não me importo de esperá-lo..." Eu levantei uma mão para segurar a sua que me acariciava, chamando sua atenção. Abri os olhos para encontrar os seus castanhos intensos._

"_Poderíamos esperá-lo por anos" Respondi._

"_Mas ele é seu pai, certamente, gostaria de estar presente em seu casamento"_

"_Ele sabe tão bem quanto eu que ficará um bom tempo por lá" Virei meu rosto para beijar a palma da sua mão "Ele me quer feliz, e você me faz como ninguém"_

_Ginny sorriu levemente e se aproximou de mim, me beijando._

**D s2 G**

Sem palavras.

Estou sem palavras.

Veja bem, Lucius Malfoy não é bem uma pessoa que se alegra com pouco. Mas quando se trata de família, ele muda completamente.

Ele está encantado pelas crianças e, como eu, está desejando que minha mãe não tivesse organizado essa maldita reunião para que pudesse passar o tempo com eles.

Revirei os olhos.

Essa reunião é ridícula. Aposto que meu pai está cansado de ouvir mentiras de todas essas pessoas.

Fui checar as crianças que estavam com os padrinhos. Pra variar.

Quando finalmente os alcancei, vi Blaise dançando com Sam, a rodopiando em seu colo exageradamente, enquanto Richie parecia entediado, sentado ao lado de Luna.

Juntei-me a eles à mesa.

"Adorável recepção, Draco" Luna comentou e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha a ela. O sarcasmo em sua voz deixa claro que ela passou tempo demais convivendo com Blaise e eu.

"Está se divertindo, Richie?" Perguntei, recebendo uma revirada de olhos, que tomei como um 'não'.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ouvi uma voz familiar atrás de mim "Faz quanto tempo que não o vejo? Dez anos?" Me virei e encarei um grupo antigo de amigos.

Levantei e sorri, cumprimentando Theo.

"Alguns dez anos" Respondi "Fiquei sabendo das últimas, parabéns, papai!" Apertei sua mão. Virei-me para a mulher bonita e bem vestida ao seu lado. "Está encantadora, Pansy, parabéns" Beijei seu rosto.

"Obrigada, Draco" Ela sorriu "Faz tanto tempo..."

Assenti e me virei para Daphne, cumprimentando-a também.

"Soube de seu sucesso, Daphne, parabéns!" Disse educado.

"Sempre soubemos que eu chegaria lá, não?" Ela brincou e todos rimos. Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

"Olá, Draco" Millicent me cumprimentou "Não faz tanto tempo desde que nos vimos, não?" Cumprimentei-a educadamente também.

Notei Richard inquieto na cadeira atrás de mim e Luna ao seu lado.

"Suponho que se lembram de Luna" Disse, educado. Eles arquearam uma sobrancelha para mim, que me fez sentir irritado, porém ignorei. "Esposa de Blaise, claro, vocês estiveram em seu casamento" Eles a cumprimentaram educadamente, mas sentia comentários maldosos passando por suas cabeças alienadas. "Esse é Richard, meu filho" Apresentei-o com uma pontada de orgulho em meu peito. Richard cumprimentou todos educadamente e depois puxou Luna para a mesa de doces.

Encarei-os novamente e não gostei nem um pouco de suas expressões, antes que pudessem comentar qualquer coisa, ouvi minha mãe me chamando educadamente para conhecer um empresário suíço.

**D s2 G**

Deixei um sorriso aparecer em meus lábios.

Se minha mãe acha que manterá o amor e carinho que Richie sente por ela _desse jeito_ está mais que enganada.

Lembro-me que ela costumava fazer o mesmo comigo e com Pansy nessa idade.

Richie, irritado, e Sam, divertida, dançavam simples passos no meio da grande pista do Salão de Festas da Mansão Malfoy, onde todos os rodeavam, maravilhados, e ficavam falando o quão adoráveis eles são.

Vi Blaise puxar Luna para a pista também, quebrando aquela palhaçada que minha mãe achava o máximo.

Vi meu pai tirar as crianças da pista – Richie aliviado e Sam relutante, pois queria dançar – enquanto me aproximava de minha mãe.

"A Sra. não precisava torturar Richie desse jeito" Comentei carrancudo.

"Richie vai crescer e se lembrar disso como uma besteira" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim "Assim como você"

Revirei os olhos internamente, rezando rapidamente para que Sam não tenha herdado nada do sangue Black de minha mãe em si.

"Draco, querido, você poderia convidar Millicent para uma dança?" Ela perguntou sorrindo para um casal que passava "Ela veio desacompanhada e não seria delicado deixá-la sozinha enquanto seus amigos dançam, principalmente, depois de ter me ajudado tanto"

"Tenho que checar as crianças" Respondi.

"Eles estão bem com seu pai" Ela respondeu rapidamente e se dirigiu a roda mais próxima de mulheres conversando.

Ela é minha mãe e eu amo, mas agora eu entendo porque meu pai passava tanto tempo com o Lord.

Andei até Millicent que estava sentada em uma mesa afastada, assistindo tudo ao redor com interesse, e pigarreei, chamando sua atenção.

"Draco" Ela exclamou surpresa.

Sorri educado.

"Gostaria de dançar?" Estendi uma mão. Ela sorriu e aceitou.

Escoltei-a até a pista e conduzi-a a dançar, formalmente.

Olhei ao redor a procura das únicas crianças ao redor. Sam estava no colo de meu pai e Richie, assim como eu, descobriu ser extremamente divertido irritá-lo.

Deixei um sorriso escapar.

"Eles são encantadores" Millicent comentou, olhando para a mesma direção que eu "Seus filhos"

Assenti em agradecimento.

"Deve ter sido difícil para você" Ela parecia tensa "Criá-los sozinho todos esses anos"

"Tive muita ajuda de Blaise e Luna" Respondi educado "E da minha mãe, claro"

"Certamente" Ela olhou para o casal ao nosso lado, que dançavam uma dança diferente de todos os demais casais na pista, mas pareciam felizes e incapazes de não se divertirem um com o outro.

Sorri. Blaise e Luna mereciam toda essa felicidade. Não sou egoísta de desejar que nenhum outro casal seja infeliz só porque eu não era feliz como eles eram, por terem um ao outro. Mas me tornei alguém que reconhece a felicidade alheia e que torce por ela. Acho que Ginny é grande culpada disso.

"Não entendo como eles acabaram juntos" Millicent torceu o nariz. Eu sabia que ela costumava ter uma paixonite por Blaise, mas depois de tanto tempo era de se esperar que tivesse acabado "Ela é estranha"

Parei de dançar e a encarei. Ela se assustou com minha atitude repentina e me encarou atordoada.

"Ela é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço" Disse seco, me afastando dela. Confesso que criei um grande afeto e consideração pela ex-corvinal. É a convivência, acho. Ou a sua dedicação e lealdade para minha família e a mim.

"Desculpe, Draco, não quis ofendê-lo..."

"Com licença" Saí da pista sem olhá-la novamente.

Saí do Salão e fui à Sala familiar. Não agüentava mais aquela festa.

Para minha surpresa, o Salão já estava ocupado por três refugiados.

"Cansou de dançar também, papai?" Sam perguntou inocentemente, enquanto descansava o copo de suco de abóbora na mesa de centro e andava até mim. Peguei-a no colo e beijei seu rosto.

"Sim, cansei" Menti. Olhei para Richie que parecia satisfeito em voltar ao seu protótipo de vassoura no chão e meu pai, que tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada para mim. "O senhor os trouxe aqui porque cansaram de dançar?" Perguntei irônico.

Ele revirou os olhos para mim. Eu sabia que ele não poderia inventar outra historia para sair da sua própria festa sem trazer consigo os mais novos vícios. Claro, Richie viria sem reclamar, estava tão chateado com aquela festa quanto nós, mas Sam estava adorando a festa e estava inquieta e queria dançar com todos.

Pus Sam no chão para que voltasse a se distrair com o irmão e caminhei até o bar, pegando uma bebida forte que eu sabia que não tinha na festa.

Dei um longo gole no copo, sentindo a bebida descer relaxante pela minha garganta.

Antes de dar outro gole, meus olhos pegaram de relance uma foto em cima da lareira que não estava lá antes. Aproximei da lareira e estendi a mão para pegar o porta-retrato de prata.

Era uma foto do meu casamento.

Senti a garganta ficar seca, apesar de ter acabado de beber. A mesma foto que me fazia perder o ar toda vez que eu via.

Ginny estava vestida de branco dos pés à cabeça. Seus cabelos, diferente de qualquer noiva, não estavam presos em um coque elegante no topo de sua cabeça, mas caía solto e bonito por suas costas. Lembro-me de minha mãe ter ficado louca da vida pela simplicidade que Ginny insistira em deixá-los, mas não podia culpá-la. Ela estava radiante aquele dia, e eu tinha certeza que seus cabelos escolheram aquele dia para acordarem mais brilhantes do que normalmente eram.

Mas, definitivamente, o que mais me chamava à atenção não eram suas roupas caras e feitas especialmente para aquela ocasião, nem o penteado ou a falta dele em seus cabelos vermelhos. Era o seu sorriso. Seu largo e bonito sorriso. Seu sorriso que contrastava encantadoramente com o brilho em seus olhos, e nesse brilho eu podia identificar vários sentimentos diferentes: nervosismo, ansiedade, desespero, insegurança, determinação, medo, amor, mas principalmente, felicidade. E isso me varria de satisfação, por saber que pelo menos um dia, eu pude fazê-la feliz na altura que merecia.

Senti o porta-retrato tremer em minha mãe e antes que eu pudesse coloca-lo de volta onde estava, meu pai o pegou de minhas mãos me surpreendendo por não tê-lo visto se aproximar de mim.

Ele olhou para mim, depois desviou os olhos para a foto, se demorando nela. Então, a colocou de volta em cima da lareira.

Ele se virou para mim e pôs a mão em meu ombro, apertando fortemente.

"Eu sinto muito" Não passou de um sussurro sua voz, mas eu sorri em entendimento mesmo assim. Pela intensidade de sua voz, pude saber que ele realmente sentia.

"Papai, vamos voltar para a festa?" Senti uma mãozinha puxar minha calça e meu pai se afastou. "Você nem dançou comigo ainda" Ela fez um bico que me fez sorrir.

"Claro, meu anjo" A peguei no colo e saí do aposento, deixando para trás Richie entretido no brinquedo e meu pai me assistindo enquanto eu saía. Não vi, mas sabia que meu pai sorria satisfeito comigo, entendendo que eu não era mais aquele menino mimado e assustado que ele conhecia antes de ficar dez anos em Azkaban. Eu me tornei um homem que conheceu vários empecilhos na vida. Um homem que conheceu o amor e toda a seus benefícios, mas que também conheceu a dor da perda e todas as suas conseqüências.

* * *

Outro capítulo rápido!


	12. Sem título de novo!

**Sem título... de novo!**

Amassei o pergaminho em minhas mãos e joguei na lareira, estava bem irritado.

"Outra carta dos Weasleys?" Blaise perguntou distraído. Comia Sapos de Chocolate em cima da mesa de reuniões. Aquela mesa cheia de documentos importantes, sabe? Exato. Aqueles documentos importantes e confidenciais da Corporação que agora estão cheios de chocolate.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa e me joguei na grande poltrona.

Aquelas cartas eram irritantes, mas não o suficiente para ganharem muita atenção minha.

"Richie e Sam parecem se apegar bastante ao seu pai" Comentou, pegando outro chocolate.

"É, eles estão bem apegados"

"E sua mãe? Ficou muito irritada quando descobriu que fomos ao jogo dos Harpies?" Depois de agradar Sam com alguns rodopios no meio da pista de dança na recepção de meu pai, Blaise, Luna, meu pai, as crianças e eu, demos um jeito de sair de casa para ir ao jogo dos Harpies contra os Falcons. É um clássico e tínhamos VIPs para o camarote espacial. E aproveitamos que a imprensa estava ocupada em acampar na frente da Mansão, então, foi a escapada perfeita. E realmente, foi um fim de noite melhor do que eu previa.

"Ela supera" Respondi divertido ao me lembrar da cara que ela fez quando abriu o Profeta Diário hoje de manhã e, ao invés de ver uma reportagem de capa sobre sua milionária reunião, viu meu pai, Richie e eu na capa, com uma manchete: 'Três Gerações Malfoy na estréia da temporada inglesa'

Bom, depois dessa reportagem, supus que algum estagiário que foi mandado cobrir o jogo se deu bem na vida profissional agora.

"Estou pensando em contratar uma babá para cuidar das crianças" Contei.

"Melhor você não fazer isso" Blaise comeu outro chocolate, me encarando "Luna gosta de cuidar das crianças, ela realmente não se importa"

Encarei-o longamente.

"Blaise..." Tentei separar as palavras certas "Você e Luna fizeram muito mais do que poderia esperar nesses cinco anos e eu serei eternamente grato a vocês" Não sou muito do tipo sentimental com ele, mas acho que ele entendeu o que eu queria dizer, porque eu senti um brilho diferente em seus olhos "Não quero que ela passe o resto da vida assim, cuidando dos filhos dos outros"

"São como se fossem nossos" Ele disse sério, deixando os sapos de chocolate de lado por alguns segundos. Pude notar a dor em seus olhos. Dor por não poder ter os próprios filhos. "Luna não faz nada além de escrever para a revista do pai dela uma vez por semana" Suspirou "E ela ficaria chateada se você a privasse de passar esse tempo com eles"

O que eu poderia fazer? Sabia que ela gostava de ficar com as crianças, mas não seria eu quem a machucaria, certo?

**D s2 G**

"_Draco!" Senti Ginny se remexer ao meu lado "Acorda, Draco!"_

_Resmunguei qualquer coisa e me virei para o outro lado, abraçando um travesseiro._

_Ela riu e meus lábios sorriram levemente._

"_Seu preguiçoso!" Ela tirou o travesseiro dos meus braços "Você não vai dar atenção para sua esposa e seus filhos, Draco?" Ela não fazia chantagem emocional de propósito._

"_Gin" Eu sussurrei, levantando a cabeça levemente, para olhá-la. Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios e parecia bem acordada, diferente de mim, que estava mais no mundo dos sonhos do que da realidade "São duas horas da manhã e eu estou tentando fazer algo que você também devia"_

"_Eu não estou com sono, Draco" Ela respondeu manhosa "Eles não param de se mexer" Ela apontou para a barriga de quase seis meses._

_Eu levantei, perdendo a vontade de dormir, e me sentei, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da grande cama. Abri as pernas um pouco e deixei que ela se acomodasse no meio e apoiasse as costas em meu peito._

_Levei as mãos para sua barriga, sentindo os bebês se remexerem lá dentro, como se estivessem brincando um com o outro. Não pude evitar um sorriso._

_Apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro alvo e afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, respirando longamente o perfume que emanava de seus cabelos ruivos. _Flores do campo_. Meu cheiro favorito desde que a conheci._

"_O que você espera do futuro, Draco?" Ela perguntou docemente enquanto brincava distraída com o tecido de seda da calça do meu pijama._

_Beijei seu pescoço lentamente antes de responder._

"_Ter você comigo" Murmurei em seu pescoço "Ver nossos filhos crescerem felizes e saudáveis" Continuei "Sem as preocupações que eu tive"_

_Suas mãos agarraram minha perna fortemente. Ela sempre ficava tensa quando se tratava do meu passado. Ela levou uma mão para o meu braço esquerdo, onde havia aquela horrível marca tatuada na parte de dentro do meu antebraço. Ela passou dois dedos delicadamente por cima, me fazendo arrepiar. Eu a abracei mais contra mim._

"_O que você espera do futuro?" Perguntei e eu a senti sorrindo._

"_Eu espero você e eu, bem velhinhos, cheios de rugas e cabelos brancos, sentados de mãos dadas naquelas poltronas velhas e estofados de campo, assistindo o sol se pôr, enquanto nossos netos e quem sabe bisnetos" Ela riu "estão correndo ao nosso redor, gritando e rindo alto e pedindo pra gente contar aquela história bonita de quando nos conhecemos, mesmo que já tenhamos contado para cada um deles pelo menos umas cinco vezes, mas eles não ligam em ouvir de novo porque é a história mais bonita que eles já ouviram" Ela suspirou "Então eles ouvem a história com o rostinho atento, e quando está para terminar, o sol já se pôs, e eles não terminaram a história, pois pegaram no sono no chão ao nosso redor, mas não importa que eles não tenham terminado de ouvir, nem que tenhamos perdido o pôr do sol, porque nós ainda teríamos um ao outro para segurar as mãos e trocar sorrisos cansados e satisfeitos, e sempre haveria o amanhã"_

_Eu sorri em seu pescoço enquanto ela contava tudo isso com uma voz sonhadora._

"_É um futuro bonito" Murmurei._

_Ela balançou a cabeça preguiçosa, devia estar finalmente pegando no sono, levei uma mão para seu cabelo, massageando-os. Queria que ela pegasse no sono e descansasse propriamente. As crianças se acalmaram. Imaginei que o relato de Ginny os fizera sossegarem e prestarem atenção._

"_Draco?" Ela sussurrou, sonolenta._

"_Humm?" Enterrei o rosto na curva de seu pescoço._

"_Eu te amo" Ela disse antes de finalmente pegar no sono. Eu senti meu interior se revirar todo, como acontecia toda vez que ela dizia que me amava. Eu não dormi, fiquei apenas velando seu sono e me perguntando como uma pessoa podia causar um sentimento tão grande e forte dentro de mim._

**D s2 G**

Aparatei de volta pra casa cansado, mas apesar do cansaço, um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto quando ouvi a risada de crianças preencherem meus ouvidos vividamente.

Caminhei apressado para o aposento de Visitas, o mais próximo do ponto de aparatação, da onde vinham os risos divertidos.

Logo vi as crianças brincando ao redor de um pufoso no meio da sala. Meu sorriso se alargou. Queria ver a cara de minha mãe quando visse um pufoso no meio de sua imaculada sala.

"Draco!" Ouvi Luna me chamar e desviei meus olhos para o sofá, onde ela estava sentada. Ela estava sorrindo e ao seu lado, surpreendentemente, estava Millicent, sorrindo também. Senti um nó de raiva em minha garganta. Ela era mesmo muito cínica para estar consolidando com Luna. A mulher que ela estava debochando não fazia nem um dia, aqui nessa mesma casa.

As crianças me viram e correram para meu colo. Eu desviei o olhar do sofá e sorri para eles, os pegando no colo.

"Papai, a gente pode ficar com o pufoso que a tia Luna deu?" Sam perguntou docemente. Não precisava nem dizer que ela me olhou com aqueles grandes e encantadores olhos cor de chocolate, preciso? Aquele que se ela pedir que eu vá e roube Gringotes e me olhar daquele jeito eu vou e faço sem pensar duas vezes.

"Claro" Respondi, ganhando um beijo molhado e gostoso no rosto "Obrigada, papai" Ela se desvencilhou do meu colo e voltou para o pufoso.

"Papai, podemos voar?" Richie pediu, animado, se remexendo todo em meu colo. "Vovô não quis me levar de tarde, ele disse alguma coisa sobre velhice e vassouras não combinarem" Deu de ombros.

"Claro, Richie" Sorri. Ele sorriu e saiu do meu colo, voltando para o pufoso também.

Andei até Luna e ela se levantou para me cumprimentar com um abraço rápido.

"Obrigada por cuidar deles hoje" Agradeci.

"Blaise me contou o que você queria contratar uma babá" Ela me repreendeu "Nunca te perdoaria por isso"

Sorri. Ela era uma ótima pessoa, não entendo como podia tratá-la tão mal quando menino.

"Mas de qualquer jeito, tenho que ir embora agora. Quando trouxe as crianças de volta seus pais não estavam e Millicent" Ela sorriu para a outra mulher, mas eu não desviei meu olhar de Luna "chegou um pouco depois de mim"

Assenti, mas não disse nada. Luna arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim que eu ignorei.

"Um prazer revê-la, Millicent" Ela se despediu da outra loira. "Amanhã eu venho cedo pegar as crianças, elas querem caçar gnomos no jardim" Ela me disse e eu me contive para não revirar os olhos. _Caçar gnomos?_

"Tudo bem, eu os levo" Respondi.

Ela se despediu de mim e das crianças e se foi.

Olhei para as crianças e vi que elas estavam bem entretidas com o pufoso, então me virei para Millicent que estava quieta no sofá e a puxei pelo braço para fora do aposento.

"Chega de cinismo, não?" Disse seco, soltando seu braço, uma vez que estava fora de alcance dos ouvidos das crianças "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela me encarou.

"Sua mãe me convidou para jantar" Ela respondeu.

Eu ri, debochado.

"A janta é só daqui duas horas" Respondi, olhando o relógio "Um pouco cedo, não?"

"Pensei em chegar mais cedo" Ela deu de ombros.

"Sim, claro, porque, no mínimo, deve ser engraçado bater um papo com _Loony_ para depois correr para Pansy e Daphne e rir da revista de seu pai ou comentar o quão estranha ela é, não?" Cruzei os braços.

Ela me encarou surpresa. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de produzir algo inteligente para dizer.

"Se eu não soubesse bem, diria que você está interessado nela, Draco" Ela, finalmente, respondeu maliciosa.

Senti minha irritação aguçar e me aproximei dela. Sei que minha expressão fria não deixou a desejar nem um pouco, pois ela arregalou os olhos e pude ver um brilho de susto e medo atravessar seus olhos verdes.

"Ela é a esposa do meu melhor amigo" Minha voz saiu fria e tão alto quanto um sussurro "E minha amiga também" Encarei-a "Em seu mundinho fútil e idiota você pode achar isso motivo de fofocas maldosas, mas no mundo dos inteligentes isso se chama consideração e respeito" Ela recuou um pouco "E caso não se lembre eu também sou casado" Levantei minha mão esquerda na altura de seus olhos onde a aliança de prata reluzia.

Ela pestanejou.

"A Weasley morreu"

"Não para mim"

O susto saiu de sua expressão e ela me encarou, penetrante, tentando enxergar algo que não via.

"Você mudou, Draco" Ela afirmou, sem deboche ou gozação na voz.

"Tenho quase 30 anos, é claro que mudei" Respondi seco, mas ela deixou um sorriso fraco atravessar os lábios.

"Não" Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente "Sempre achei que você seria o pior de todos nós" Ela se referia ao nosso 'grupo de amizade por conveniência' composto por ela, Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Blaise e eu "Imaginei que nessa idade você seria um mulherengo e arrogante que viajaria o mundo em busca de desafios" Ela lançou um olhar rápido para a sala, onde as crianças riam com o pufoso "Mas você de repente se afastou, começou a agir estranho, perdeu cor e peso, e Blaise ficara tão preocupado, te seguia e assistia de longe, se martirizando por não entender o que se passava com você, enquanto ninguém mais ligava, e então, quatro anos mais tarde você estava se casando com uma das pessoas que mais desprezava"

Desviei meus olhos dela.

"Se você tivesse passado pelo o que eu passei, provavelmente, você também mudaria" Respondi vagamente.

"Desculpe" Ela pediu silenciosamente. Desculpava-se pela amizade ausente, pelo que eu passei sozinho, pela morte de Ginny e por seu comportamento. Mas de que adiantava agora?

"Desculpar-se não muda nada" Respondi seco "Sinta-se à vontade enquanto espera meus pais" Não pude evitar a ironia antes de voltar para a sala e pegar as crianças.

Não jantaríamos em casa esta noite.

"Vamos, Richie, Sam, acho que voaremos hoje no jardim do tio Blaise"

* * *

Outro capítulo! O que acharam? 

**Jane Empress of Wolfs**: oiii, obrigada pela review! X) Os pensamentos do Draco estão um tanto dramaticos, acho... essa fic não é exatamente uma fic feliz né :/ Bom, espero que goste desse cap. Beijoss!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: Oiii! Obrigada pela review!! XD Sim... é triste que Ginny tenha morrido... :/ está dando a fic um ar muito dramático, acho... espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!

**JuzinhaMalfoy:** Olá! Obrigada pela review! XD Então, eu não tenho certeza quanto tempo vai levar para acabar a fic e ultimamente ando muito atarefada com os estudos, mas acho que não vai passar de 20 capítulos. Vai ser entorno disso, ok? Beijoss!

Até a próxima, gente!


	13. Uma nova chance

**Uma nova chance**

Depois que deixei Richie e Sam na casa dos Zabini, voltei para casa novamente, ao invés de ir para o trabalho.

Precisava conversar com Narcisa Malfoy.

Entrei na Sala Familiar onde meus pais estavam. Eles viam álbuns antigos de fotos.

"Draco" Meu pai levantou os olhos "Pensei que você iria trabalhar depois de deixar as crianças na casa dos Zabini"

"Eu vou" Respondi e me virei para minha mãe. "O que Millicent Bulstrode faz por aqui ultimamente?" Perguntei grosso "Que eu saiba, sua amizade é com a mãe dela"

Ignorei o olhar severo de meu pai por causa do meu tom de voz.

"Draco" Minha mãe disse séria "Muito indelicado de sua parte deixá-la sozinha ontem à noite" Ela me repreendeu.

"Ela conhece a casa" Respondi seco. Ela estava tentando mudar de assunto.

"E por que você não ficou para a janta quando sabia que teríamos visita?" Ela continuou "Está dando um mau exemplo aos seus filhos"

Contive a vontade de revirar os olhos. Ela certamente estava tentando mudar de assunto.

"Olha, mãe" Me aproximei um pouco do sofá em que ela e meu pai estavam ocupados "Millicent Bulstrode não é bem vinda aqui se depender de mim"

Ela me encarou.

"Sente-se, Draco" E eu não vi outra saída a não ser sentar. "Você esteve afastado há anos" Ela disse gentil "Talvez seja hora de você reaver algumas amizades antigas, conhecer pessoas novas" Ela hesitou antes de continuar "Voltar a namorar"

Suas palavras caíram em mim como um baque.

Isso me deixou sem palavras, me deixou irritado, me deixou bravo, me deixou triste, me deixou confuso.

"Não estou dizendo que você deve voltar a se casar" Ela continuou quando eu nada respondi "Nem que você volte a se apaixonar" Eu senti a dor em suas palavras. Ela me dizia que só se apaixona uma vez na vida. E quando a paixão vem, ela é avassaladora, quente e incondicional. E acho que minha cota já foi. "Mas que você volte a se divertir"

"Eu não sou mais criança, mãe" Respondi. Minha voz saiu rouca "Tenho filhos e responsabilidades agora, minhas prioridades mudaram"

Ela sorriu tristemente e se levantou do sofá em que estava para se sentar no que eu estava, ao meu lado.

"Eu também tenho um filho e uma prioridade, Draco" Ela me olhou, segurando minha mão. A mão da aliança "E me machuca vê-lo tão triste" Ela sorriu "Não que você seja infeliz, você tem seus filhos e eles ocupam metade de seu coração" Seu sorriso vacilou "Mas a outra metade está vazia, apesar de já ter dona"

Ela deixou uma lágrima cair.

"Você sofreu mais que uma mãe pode desejar, Draco" Ela limpou o rosto "Tudo que eu peço é que você continue a viver, seja feliz"

Eu não sabia o que responder. Eu tinha filhos e sabia o que eu sentiria se eu os visse sofrendo. Era isso que ela sentia por mim?

Senti-a passando um dedo delicadamente sobre minha aliança.

"Você pode amar mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo" **¹**

**D s2 G**

"_Isso é injusto, Draco" Ela resmungou manhosa._

_Sorri._

"_Quem disse que a vida é justa?" Respondi._

"_Você sabe que se eu pudesse eu te azaria, não?" Ela disse séria, mas tinha um brilho de travessura nos olhos escuros._

"_Sim, mas você nunca faria isso" Devolvi, sentando-me ao seu lado na grande cama. "Você é boa demais" Acrescentei. E nós dois sabíamos que não havia malícia nessas palavras._

"_Ao menos me traga Sapos de Chocolate" Ela resmungou e eu ri._

"_Você prefere chocolate a mim?" Perguntei divertido._

"_Draco, eu estou grávida, não inválida" Ela me encarou, apontando para a barriga ainda lisa "Não preciso ficar na cama de molho" Ela deixou um sorriso surgir nos lábios "Mas confesso que é muito bonitinho quando você fica assim todo preocupado" Eu sorri e passei um braço por seus ombros, a abraçando. Beijei seus cabelos._

"_Malfoys não são bonitinhos" Contei._

"_Esse Malfoy aqui, provavelmente, não será" Ela apontou pra própria barriga "Nascerá com cara de sapo de chocolate se você não me trazer um" Ela me olhou nos olhos._

_Sim. Aqueles olhos escuros e intensos, que me olhavam com expectativa de desejo._

"_Já volto" Resmunguei. Levantei da cama em busca de sapos de chocolate enquanto ela ria angelical atrás de mim._

**D s2 G**

No fim do dia, aparatei direto para casa de Blaise.

O infeliz me deu o cano naquele dia no trabalho.

Tive duas que atender duas reuniões ao mesmo tempo.

E isso não deixou meu humor muito bom, se querem saber. Mas confesso que a distração toda me ajudou a não pensar muito sobre o que minha mãe disse antes de sair de casa.

Apararei no saguão de entrada da casa e me dirigi direto aos jardins. Ouvi risadas e apressei meu passo.

Richie corria atrás de Sam pelo gramado. Nos braços um pequeno gnomo relutante tentava se livrar do loirinho que insistia em chacoalha-lo nos cabelos da irmã gêmea.

Sam deu um gritinho histérico quando me avistou se aproximando e correu o máximo que suas perninhas permitiam. Pulou em meus braços abertos quando me alcançou.

Sua risada infantil atingiu meus ouvidos, enquanto ela me abraçava forte. Senti uma onda de calor passar por meu corpo. Era acolhedor.

"Papai, Richie quer amarrar um gnomo de jardim no meu cabelo" Ela resmungou manhosa e inocente, procurando proteção em meus braços.

Eu ri e beijei seus cabelos vermelhos.

"Não podemos deixar, não?" Coloquei-a no chão, ignorando seus protestos de querer ficar em meu colo.

Richie se aproximou de nós, com os dois braços escondidos atrás das costas, e uma expressão angelical que quase conseguia me enganar. _Quase_.

Aproximei-me dele e o peguei no colo, jogando-o em um de meus ombros. Ele riu e largou o gnomo no chão. Esperneava que queria voltar para o chão.

Segurei-o fortemente e caminhei até o pequeno jardim que Luna admirava. Blaise estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

Pus Richie no chão novamente e este voltou a perseguir a irmã pelo gramado, mas não dei muita atenção, pois estava estático. Uma onda rápida de dejà vu atravessou meu corpo como um rápido choque. E não pude evitar um sorriso.

Respirei fundo e soltei o ar.

Era o cheiro de _flores do campo_.

O cheiro de Ginny.

"Comecei a cultivá-lo quando chegamos" Luna se virou para me encarar, sorrindo. Ela se referia ao pequeno jardim.

Sorri e fechei os olhos, aspirando o aroma novamente, sentindo uma onda elétrica passar por meu corpo.

Acho que meu mau humor ficou momentaneamente esquecido. _Momentaneamente_.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, vi Blaise me encarando.

"Por que você não foi trabalhar hoje, Zabini?" Perguntei irritado.

Ele continuou me encarando longamente antes de me responder.

"Vamos entrar, Draco" Ele disse com um tom de voz firme. Passou o braço por meus ombros e me guiou para dentro da casa.

Paramos na Sala Familiar e ele me fez me acomodar no sofá. Ele se sentou em minha frente. Aquele olhar intrigante em seu rosto estava _me_ deixando intrigado também.

"Por que você não me disse que andou soltando faíscas com Millicent, Draco?" Ele perguntou e eu senti um sorriso irônico surgir em meu rosto. Blaise costumava _soltar faíscas_ com Millicent quando era mais novo. Acho que era por causa disso que ela começou a nutrir uma paixonite por ele. Ele ignorou minha expressão. "Ela esteve aqui hoje, por isso não fui trabalhar" Explicou.

"_Um aviso seria ótimo_" Ele revirou os olhos, mas eu continuei "E Millicent é como qualquer outra mulher com que crescemos, Blaise" Senti a irritação voltar "Ela é superficial e não se importa com nada que não seja: _Gucci_ ou _Christian Dior?_" Fingi uma voz aguda "O que será que combina melhor com meus sapatos _Jimmy Choo_?"

"Não a subestime, Draco" Ele olhou pela janela, onde Luna atravessava o pequeno jardim com as crianças "Millicent veio aqui se desculpar conosco pelo modo rude que tratou Luna nos últimos tempos" Desviei meu olhar para a janela também. Não contava a Blaise, muito menos a Luna, o que Millicent e os outros costumavam comentar sobre a loira. Mas certamente Blaise sabia desses comentários. "E ela acabou contando sobre seus últimos encontros com você"

Fechei os olhos e levei as mãos à têmpora. A conversa mais cedo que tive mais cedo com minha mãe voltou a latejar em minha cabeça.

"Qual o problema, Draco?" Ele insistiu.

"Esse é o problema" Contei, massageando as têmporas. "Não deveria haver _últimos encontros_" Abri os olhos e o encarei. "Minha mãe acha que Millicent é um ótimo partido para eu me interessar"

Sua expressão mudou de confusão para intriga e, rapidamente, para entendimento.

Ele olhou para minha aliança intacta e depois para mim.

"Imagino que um dia você voltará a se interessar por alguém, Draco" Ele disse, calculando as palavras que dizia.

"Não acho que será tão fácil" Respondi com a voz rouca, desviando o olhar para a janela.

"Não estou dizendo que você _voltará a se apaixonar por alguém_" Voltei a encara-lo "Apenas que você ainda é jovem e tem muito chão pela frente e, nem sua mãe, nem eu" Ele hesitou "E nem seus filhos esperam que você leve uma vida solitária" Ele se levantou e andou até uma estante, alcançando um porta retrato. Ele trouxe para minhas mãos. "Ginny era muito especial" Minha garganta ficou seca e eu olhei para a foto. Ginny e Luna não tinham mais de 20 anos e acenavam uma hora ou outra para a câmera, fazendo caretas às vezes. "Mas não seria uma traição se você olhasse ao redor e notasse que há outras mulheres interessantes"

"Não é como se eu conseguisse" Respondi.

"Se dê essa chance, Draco" Ele finalizou, me deixando sozinho no aposento com meus pensamentos.

* * *

**¹ - **Tirei essa frase da fic da Cassandra Claire, da Draco Sinister, onde a Hermione fala pro Draco que ele pode amar mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo, para que ele se dê a chance de ser feliz com outra pessoa que não seja ela. Eu simplesmente amo essa cena... apesar de não ser muito fã de Draco e Hermione, mas essa conversa deles em particular é muito boa! 

Bom, acho que essa fic terá mais uns dez capítulos, gente. Imagino que será a primeira a acabar.

Espero que gostem, ok?

**Arobed Issib**: Olá, obrigada pela review! XD Sim, matei a Ginny... ueheuhe! e que bom que gostou do enredo... agora, trazer Ginny de volta? não sei se é possível... mas nunca se sabe, não? uhehe Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: Olá! Então, talvez haja sim mais na Millicent do que aparenta... Draoc está apenas irritado com o modo que ela trata Luna, mas talvez, depois desse cap, ele comece a melhorar sua relaçao com ela. É, a fic está muito agua com açucar, toda hora tem esses flashbacks e o Draco se lamentando com fotos, e com a semelhança de Sam com a mãe, e as pessoas comentando.. fica até chato de ler... mas vou começar a melhorar isso... deixar menos doce. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Beijos

**Jane Empress of Wolfs**: Oláaa de novo! XD Sim, concordo com vc, acho que Draco é daqueles que ama uma vez na vida... talvez apareça alguém para ele... ou talvez já apareceu... -sorriso misterioso- ueheuhe... bom, espero que goste desse capitulo!!! estou adorando te ver em todas as minhas fics! euheuhe Beeeijos até mais!

**Stra. Malfoy**: Olá, meninaa! XD aushaushausa sim, Millicent foi uma verdadeira vaca. uehuehue e estou começando a me assutar com esse seu lado maléfico, mas tudo bem, eu me acostumo... uheuehu é... não há previsões para o final da fic... bom... espero que voce goste desse cap.! Beijos, moça, até mais!

é isso aí, até mais gente

beijos!


End file.
